El Secreto en el Corazón
by ilyquinn
Summary: Todos tratan de sobrellevar la muerte de Brennan, especialmente Booth. Emily es una chica, casada, que vive en una pequeña ciudad, pero no recuerda nada de su vida. ¿Por qué su corazón le guarda secretos? Disclaimer: Bones no es mío. Es de Fox.
1. El Secreto en el Corazón

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo fic que les prometí, espero les guste, porque a mí sí, jeje, no me maten, por favor. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no es mío, no contiene spoilers, muy relevantes, casi nada. Es de Fox, HH y Kathy Reichs.**

**.**

**El Secreto en el Corazón**

**.**

**.**

Ella estaba en el balcón de su gran y hermosa casa. _Nuestra casa_, se corrigió mentalmente, la vista al bosque en la mañana era excepcional, dio un vistazo a la cama, ahí estaba el hombre que la amaba, pero ella no sentía lo mismo, se supone que le amaba... al menos eso le habían dicho, pero en su corazón no lo sentía así...

.

Él se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar esos sueños? Se levantó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuidando de no despertar a su novia... _prometida_, se corrigió mentalmente. Llegó a su destino y se sirvió el vaso que tanta falta le hacia, cerró los ojos al beber el primer sorbo y la imagen de su sueño se le cruzó en su mente, la había visto, estaba en un balcón, con la vista dirigida hacía ningún punto en especial, se miraba tan hermosa, siempre lo había sido.

- ¿Seeley? - Esa voz femenina que tanto conocía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien? - Él asintió, no valía la pena preocupar a Hannah por un sueño, como diría ella, _irracional._

- ¿Tuviste pesadillas otra vez? - Lo que tuvo no era exactamente una pesadilla, pero ¿Cómo decirle que había soñado con la mujer que amo? Volvió a asentir. No es que no quisiera a Hannah, porque la quería, estaba enamorado de ella, pero estar enamorado y amar no es lo mismo, el primero es el cariño de un amigo, convertido en algo más íntimo, quieres a esa persona pero sabes que no es la persona para ti, que no es a quien buscas, pero el segundo es un sentimiento que le pertenece a sólo una persona en toda tu vida, sabes que matarías y morirías por ella, sabes que es para siempre. La espectacular mujer de cabellos rubios se acercó a él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, vio a sus ojos, esos ojos azules que eran bonitos a su parecer, pero no le parecían hermosos, sólo hubo un par de ojos hermosos para él, pero lo había dicho antes y lo volvía a decir, tenía que seguir adelante.

Su Bones había muerto y nada podía hacer para remediarlo, tenia que mirar hacía le futuro en vez del pasado, por eso abrazó a su prometida, por eso la besó apasionadamente, por eso le hizo el amor por enésima vez desde que están juntos...

En la penumbra de la habitación, Seeley Booth recordaba como había sido los peores momentos de toda su vida; el primero de todos fue en el carrito de café, justo frente al espejo de agua, un año después de la dolorosa separación.

_Booth estaba nervioso, hacía un año que se habían separado, ansiaba verla, sentirla, tocarla, olerla, le iba a pedir otra oportunidad, con suerte ella también lo habría extrañado. Espero y espero, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo, cada uno de ellos eterno, una hora de atraso, tal vez tenía problemas con el equipaje, dos horas, su vuelo se había atrasado, tres horas, quizás ya viene en camino, cuatro horas, cinco horas, seis horas... lo había olvidado, lo dejó plantado, la gran antropóloga no tenía tiempo para ver a un agente mal pagado del FBI, tiró a la basura el collar de delfín, pensó que de seguro le iba a encantar, pero ya no importaba, estaba claro que ella no se interesaba en lo más mínimo por él, ni siquiera lo llamó para avisarle que llegaría tarde o algo parecido, se fue del lugar con el corazón roto. _

El segundo fue todavía peor.

_Su celular sonó, despertó con una resaca terrible, vio que había un cuerpo junto a él, era Hannah, había venido como corresponsal a DC, tomaron unas copas y pasó lo que pasó, tomó el celular. _

_- Booth. - contestó. _

_- ¿Booth? Cariño... ¿Está Brennan contigo? - dijo la voz de la Angela. _

_- ¿Qué? No, se supone que ayer nos encontraríamos en el espejo de agua, pero nunca llegó... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? - El agente ya se había alarmado. _

_- Es que... no te alarmes, tal vez perdió el vuelo y su celular no tiene batería ¿Verdad? _

_- Angela, por favor... ¿No te ha llamado? - Booth pudo oír como la voz de la artista se quebraba al otro lado de la línea. _

_- No... desde hace... dos meses, Booth, pensé que simplemente no quería tener contacto con el mundo, ya sabes como es Brennan cuando se encierra en su propio mundo, pero ayer que la fui a buscar... no bajo del vuelo en... supuestamente tenía que venir... - A Booth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ambos se quedaron mudos, hasta que Angela habló. - Booth... tengo miedo. - Y ahí empezó la pesadilla, preguntaron a Daisy que había sido de Brennan, ella dijo que hacía dos meses se había ido a una nueva expedición con el Dr. Reinolds, se supone regresaría hace una semana, pero nunca lo hizo, empezaron a buscarla y a buscar al tal doctor y su equipo, buscaron por meses, todos en el Jeffersonian hacían lo que podían, su amiga y respetada doctora, Temperance Brennan estaba desaparecida. _

Entonces vino el tercero, él peor de todos, él más doloroso y él que nunca olvidará.

_Entró a la oficina de Angela, quería saber si había algo nuevo, encontró a la artista sentada en su sofá, con Cam y Hodgins junto a ella, llorando amargamente, su cerebro lo supo, supo lo que venía a continuación, pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo. Tocó la puerta. _

_- ¿Angela? - dijo con cautela, en el momento en que lo vio, ella se puso a llorar más, Cam fue la que habló. _

_- Booth... encontraron a Brennan. - su voz se rompió en ese instante, se recompuso para darle la noticia. _

_- ¿Eso es malo? - preguntó con una nota de miedo en su voz, cuando Cam asintió, sus piernas no le respondieron, su corazón se estrujo. _

_- La encontraron en la selva... los... todo concuerda con ella... _

_- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Booth. _

_- Booth no creo que quieras saber con deta... _

_- ¿Cómo? - exigió. Cam lanzó un suspiro. - Estaba calcinada, la identificaron por el anillo de su... madre y el dije de delfín, además los huesos... - La voz de Cam se estaba desvaneciendo, odiaba tener que hablar de su amiga como si fuera un cadáver más. - coinciden con su edad y estatura. - Booth sintió como una ira incontenible se desataba en su interior, se odio por haber pensado de esa manera cuando Brennan no apareció, se odio por no haber estado ahí para protegerla... un puño fue a dar directamente a la puerta de cristal, no se rompió, pero fue suficiente para que Booth sintiera dolor, para traerlo a la realidad, empezó a gritar y a maldecir, hasta que cayó rendido en una esquina, preguntándose porque su Bones había muerto. Ese día fue el peor día para todos, su amiga, compañera, la mujer que amaba había muerto. _

Booth pensó en esos ojos azules que se habían cerrado hace mucho, recordó como había jurado matar al bastardo que le había hecho eso, pero por más que lo buscó, no dio con él, nadie sabía nada, y como todo el equipo había muerto, no había sospechosos.

_¿Cómo sabes que es un bastardo? Es más ¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre? _Río internamente al recordar sus palabras en el primer caso, su recuerdo estaba vivo en su mente y quemaba como fuego ardiente, cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, habían pasado tres años desde entonces... era hora de pasar página, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada vez que trataba de olvidarla, su recuerdo resurgía con más fuerza?

**¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? en los Reviews. **

**Sé que está corto pero es como un prólogo.**


	2. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertence, es de FOX y todos su productores. No intento plagiar ninguno de sus personajes o dialogos. **

**.**

**.**

No entendía nada, no entendía porque se sentía así, se suponía amaba a Ryan, ese hombre que siempre había estado con ella cuando fue su accidente y perdió la memoria, él estuvo con ella en todo momento, no dejo de cuidarla, hasta las enfermeras le comentaron que tenía mucha suerte al tener a un hombre tan devoto. Ryan era amable, compresivo, cariñoso, un dios en la cama, todo lo que una mujer podía soñar, pero irónicamente los sueños de ella los ocupaba otro hombre, uno con ojos marrones, y aunque no tenía idea de quien era, siempre que soñaba con él, amanecía de buen humor.

Pero él no era nadie, los doctores le habían explicado que era a causa de la amnesia, creía conocer personas pero que en realidad ni siquiera las había visto, ella no recordaba absolutamente nada, todo había sido borrado de su memoria, se sentía tan sola, pero ahí estaba Ryan, él se encargo de explicarle su vida, lo primero de todo es que se llamaba Emily Howe y era su esposa.

Toda su vida había sido más o menos así.

Ella había crecido con sus padres y su hermana mayor, todos murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía 20 años, se convirtió en enfermera Wic Utmb Regional Maternal en Hunstville, conoció a su marido a los veintisiete años y se casó con él a los treinta, todavía no tenían hijos pero querían, ambos eran devotos a la iglesia católica, asistían cada domingo, entonces el accidente lo complicó todo, según los doctores, habían viajado a Maluku para conocer la gran excavación que había ahí, en la selva, ella pescó un virus, tuvo fiebre y le hizo olvidar toda su vida, la habían traído a Arizona para que la trataran, se curó y no había más riesgo de infección o de infectar a otros.

_Marido_ esa palabra resonó en su fuero interno, odiaba decirla, sentía que no iba con ella. Su _marido _se levantó, le dio un beso y un buenos días, se fue al baño, se volvió a quedar sola, tratando de encontrar a un hombre que claramente no estaba ahí, recordó el sueño que tuvo.

_- ¿Por qué? Te diré porque. - Él se acercó más y por más que ella quería acercase y besarlo, no lo hizo, no podía moverse. _

_- Aquí estamos, todos nosotros, básicamente solos, criaturas separadas, tropezando unos con otros, todos buscando la más mínima señal de conexión. Algunos miran dónde no deberían; otros se rinden porque en el fondo creen "¡Bah! Ahí no hay nadie para mí. Pero todos seguimos intentándolo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, dos personas se juntan y salta la chispa. Y sí Bones, él es guapo, ella es preciosa, y tal vez eso es lo único que ven al principio, pero hacen el amor, al hacer el amor... entonces dos personas se funden en una. _

_- Es científicamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio. _

_- Si, pero lo importante es intentarlo. Y cuando lo hacemos bien... nos acercamos. _

_- ¿A qué? ¿A romper las leyes de la física? _

_- Sí Bones, un milagro. _

_- Tienes razón. _

Ese sueño la quemaba por dentro, se sentía tan real, y él estaba tan cerca de ella, parecía más un recuerdo, también sentía que ese nombre, Bones, era suyo, le correspondía más a ese, que a Emily. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, debía quitarse esas ideas, sentía algo intenso por ese sueño, Ryan salió del baño y la besó, Emily sabía que no amaba a ese hombre, incluso sentia que algo dentro de ella ardía cuando el veía, no podía distinguir entre sentimientos, quizás era amor lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía, o las mariposas en el estómago, pero unas muy grandes y que hacían que le doliera.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro desde que la trajeron a _casa_ desde aquel hospital en Arizona, fue al trabajo, todo fue normal, pero cuando llegó a su casa Ryan le pidió algo que no se esperaba mientras cenaban.

- Deberías dejar de trabajar. - Emily dejó de masticar, cuando recuperó sus pensamientos, tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Disculpa? - Se había enojado. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pedirle algo así? Y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, siguía mirando el maldito periodico.

- Lo que oíste, si vamos a tener un bebé, **tienes **que pasar todo el día cuidándolo. - Él aún tenía la vista posada en el periódico.

- ¿Tengo? Disculpa, pero tú también serás padre, creo que ambos debemos de cuidarlo. - dijo molesta.

- No, tú eres la madre, la que cuida a los niños, yo seré el trae el dinero a esta casa. - Sus amigas, todas casadas y con hijos, decían que había que ser una esposa perfecta, que ella siempre había soñado con el día de su boda y que siempre había querido tener cinco hijos, soñaba con el hombre ideal, se graduó de enfermera porque tenía que mantenerse, y después siguió trabajando para ayudar a Ryan, pero según ellas, siempre dijo que dejaría de trabajar cuando se embrazara, ella sentía eso, más bien si hiciera algo parecido sentiría que se estaba atando a él, cuando le explicaron que su apellido de soltera era Deschanel y no Howe, sintió que le habían quitado su identidad. Su comentario la había sacado de lugar, pero lo enfrento con una gran sonrisa, como siempre desde que despertó en el hospital.

- Sí, amor, me parece bien, pero aún no estoy embarazada, no hay que precipitarnos, debemos ahorrar para nuestro bebé. – Él correspondió a su sonrisa, terminaron de comer, ella lavó los platos y luego sacó la basura.

Salió con la bolsa de basura, la sacó al contenedor, vio la calle que tenía enfrente, casas perfectas, los suburbios, la tranquilidad de ese vecindario era mucha, no se sentía en casa, pero ¿Cómo? Toda su vida había vivido ahí, era posible que se tratase de la amnesia, pero, algo le faltaba, algo muy grande... entró a su casa de nuevo, esperando que sus recuerdos volvieran, ya habían pasado tres años, temía que nunca volvieran.

.

.

**Bueno... creo que ya sabemos donde esta Brennan.**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. ¿Temperance Brennan?

**Bueno, aquí está la otra parte y perdón el retraso, pero ya saben, tareas y más tareas, espero les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no es mío, es de HH, Kathy Reichs, Sthepen Nathan, y todos sus productores. **

**Nota: Se han dado cuenta de que el nombre Hannah, es un palíndromo (palabra que se puede leer al derecho y al revés.) Yo sólo digo, jeje. **

**. **

Emily despertó, un maldito, según ella, rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, era domingo, día para dedicarse a la iglesia, la misa empezaba a las ocho, despertó a su esposo, se fue a bañar, cuando salió, fue a hacer el desayuno, su _esposo _bajo, le dio los buenos días y comieron en silencio, subieron al auto, ella llevaba un vestido rosa, con mangas, le llegaba más abajo de la rodilla, él iba con un traje negro y corbata azul, el camino hacía la iglesia fue silencioso, llegaron a San Thomas, a Emily no la llenaba estar en la iglesia, a veces hasta se sentía tonta pidiéndole cosas a alguien que no estaba ahí, esto no quería decírselo a nadie, por miedo a las represalias.

El padre dio la misa, cuando terminó, todos se reunían afuera para conversar, Ryan saludó a Rick, un amigo de la infancia, este expreso su preocupación por la memoria de Emily, ella le respondió que mientras tuviera a Ryan, todo iba a estar bien, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bolso de mano adentro, se excuso y fue por él, entro al templo, en una de las bancas estaba su bolso, se sintió observaba, volteó bruscamente y divisó una silueta de mujer, era la madre superiora, la estaba observando y cuando ella volteó, la mujer salió corriendo, ella también lo hizo y la alcanzó, la detuvo, recordó que siempre, en todas las misas que asistía, ella se le quedaba viendo.

- ¿Qué tiene contra mí? - le espetó Emily. Ella la vio entre asustada y confusa.

- Mire, si le hice algo, madre, lo siento, pero ahora no tengo memoria y podemos empezar de cero, ya no soy la de antes.

. Hija mía... - Fue lo que dijo la monja. - Claro que no eres la de antes, esta no eres tú.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó una confundida Emily.

- Me refiero a que te están engañando... - Fue cortada por una voz al fondo. - Em, Emily, amor. ¿Encontraste tu bolso? - La madre inició su marcha de vuelta a sus aposentos.

- No, espere, usted sabe algo que yo no sé, y también lo siento, siento que esta vida no es mía... por favor. - suplicó a modo de susurró. La madre como todas, sintió compasión por la pobre alma que estaba sufriendo de tan terrible engaño, pero los pasos del detestable hombre se aproximaban.

- _Temperance Brennan_. - Fue lo único que dijo y desapareció entre los pasillos. Emily quedó más confundida, Ryan apareció.

- Amor. ¿Qué te pasó? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, quería encontrar al padre para poder felicitarlo por tan hermosa misa, pero no está. - mintió. Él sonrió. - Vámonos, deben estar esperándonos.

Salieron de la iglesia, se subieron al auto, Emily pensaba en el nombre que le había dado la madre superiora, _Temperance Brennan _pensó para sus adentros, cavilo la idea de preguntarle quien era ella a su esposo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho.

_Me refiero a que te están engañando... _

¿Sería posible? Tal vez si estuviera viviendo un engaño, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no recordaba nada? _Temperance Brennan, _repitió, hizo que le doliera la cabeza, sintió que estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande.

.

La Madre Superiora no era ninguna tonta, tampoco era una mentirosa, había mentido, pero jamás había sido para herir a alguien, ahora mentirle a esa criatura sería herirla, por ello le dio la información necesaria, cuando ellos llegaron al pueblo, pensó que eran gente buena, cuando supo lo de la amnesia de ella supo que tendrían que ayudarla, pero cuando todos empezaron a actuar, fingiendo que la conocían de toda la vida supo que algo anda mal, le preguntó al padre y este le dijo que por el bien de todos debería seguirles la corriente, lo hizo, porque era por el bien común, cuando encontró al padre leyendo el periódico en domingo en la mañana, supo que algo andaba mal, el nunca leía ese día, para él era sagrado y en la mañana se dedicaba a preparar su misa.

_- Padre. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con cautela. _

_- Nada. - La madre le dio una mirada de reprobatoria. - Bien, léalo usted misma. - En el New York Times había una noticia sobre las islas Maluku, hacía tiempo que se hablaba de esas islas, habían descubierto nuevos avances sobre la teoría de la evolución del hombre, ningún miembro de la comunidad cristiana se interesaba por ello, le extraño que el Padre estuviera leyendo. Le dio un vistazo al encabezado. __**DESAPARECE UN EQUIPO COMPLETO EN LAS SELVAS DE MALUKU. **__Ella empezó a leer la noticia intrigada. _

_"Las autoridades de Maluku investigan la desaparición, también esta envuelto el gobierno de Estados Unidos y el FBI, los científicos salieron hace cuatro meses a la selva, su regreso estaba programado hace más de dos meses, pero no volvieron, todos hacen todo lo posible por hallarlos, pero la selva es muy extensa y el lugar donde deberían estar, está desolado, dos científicos eran estadounidenses, Temperance Brennan y Ronald Black, sus fotos se ajuntan en la siguiente página." dio vuelta a la página y vio las dos fotos, la que más llamó su atención fue la de la mujer. Era Emily, la esposa del tal Ryan. _

_- Padre... ¿Se da cuenta de que es Emily? - dijo asustada. _

_- Sí, se parece mucho a Emily, la misma que nació aquí, la que se graduó de enfermera y se casó en esta iglesia, sí, el parecido es extraordinario. - Lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro del buen hombre. _

_- Padre... por lo que más quiera, debemos desistir de esta atrocidad... _

_- Celeste. - La madre se asusto al oír su nombre salir de la boca de él, en ningún momento la había llamado por su nombre, pero ahora sí.. - Por favor, no digas nada, todo es por el bien común, créeme cuando te digo, que ese hombre es peligroso, que no debes meterte con él. - Ella asintió, hizo lo que le dijo. _

Pero no podía evitar tener compasión por ella, eso la llevó a decirle tres años después, ese nombre, su verdadero nombre, al menos sabía que la niña era inteligente y no le diría a ese hombre lo que estaba pensado, podría escapar, sería libre, los vio abandonar la iglesia, pasaron justo frente a ella en su ostentoso auto, pero la madre con todos sus años de fe, tuvo miedo por la mujer que iba en el lado del copiloto. _Señor mío, protégela, por favor, en tu inmensa bondad, ayúdala a encontrar su camino a casa. _Rezó.

.

Booth entró al Jeffersonian, ya no trabajaba como enlace, pero iba a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando, todos parecían aburridos, Cam trataba de identificar los huesos del caso más reciente, Hodgins estudiaba las muestras de tierra, todo parecía estar normal, pero muy dentro sabían que nunca sería lo mismo, más nunca dejarían de intentarlo porque eso hubiera querido la Doctora Brennan. Él suspiró, entró a la oficina de Angela, necesitaba la opinión femenina, le iba a regalar un collar a su prometida, por su aniversario y quien mejor para preguntarle que Angela, cuando llegó, notó que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, él tocó por mera educación, nadie le respondió, supuso que estaba en otro lado, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó un sollozo proveniente del otro lado del Angelator, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

Encontró a la artista llorando en una esquina de la habitación.

- Angela ¿Qué sucede? - le dijo con delicadeza y dulzura.

- Booth... ¿Cuándo entraste? se... supone... no debías oírme.

- Angela, contesta. - le pidió con la misma cantidad de delicadeza.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando? No sabes... claro, hoy es su aniversario. ¡Qué coincidencia no! ¡Qué rápido te olvidaste de ella!

- Angela, sabes que tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que superar su pérdida. - Booth dejó atrás toda la cortesía que se debe tener por alguien que sufre.

- Sí, lo sé, pero tú no superaste su pérdida, TÚ LA OLVIDASTE. - gritó.

- Disculpa, pero yo no la olvide, no la he olvidado. - A este punto ambos estaban parados, mirándose desafiantes, esperando disipar así su dolor, culpándose unos a otros. Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y Clark entraron a la oficina.

- Claro que sí... Booth, tú la amabas, pero ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que te dije que había desaparecido, tú ya te andabas revolcando con la tal Hannah.

Hodgins llegó a abrazar a su descolocada esposa, ella se aferró a él, como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

- Tranquila amor, shhh... todo está bien. - Hodgins vio a Booth.

- Deberías irte. - Booth miró a todos en la sala, a punto de irse estaba cuando Angela lo llamó.

- Booth, lo siento... pero... no puedo creer que olvidarás que fecha es hoy. - Le dijo entre sollozos. Booth volteó consternado, había olvidado una fecha y no sabía cual. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, cuando no obtuvieron respuesta, bajaron la mirada. El agente no dijo nada y bajó la mirada.

- Y sigues sin recordarla... Booth, hoy hace tres años encontramos a Brennan, y de verdad... no puedo creer... lo increíblemente rápido que la olvidaste, íbamos a hacer un servicio para ella, por si quieres venir, pero claro, se me olvidaba, hoy es tu aniversario con la dichosa Hannah, justo el día que la encontramos, ella te llegó a consolar y formalizaste la relación... Booth, tú no avanzaste, tú la borraste. - Él no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, había tratado tanto tiempo de olvidarla que había perdido la cuenta, levantó la vista, encontró cinco miradas acusantes posadas en él, abandonó la sala, dejando a todos los presentes con un mal sabor de boca, Angela se volvió a esconder en los brazos de Hodgins.

Booth salió del Jeffersonian, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para respirar, fue al Royal Dinner, se sentó y pidió un café, hacia tres años que no iba a ese lugar, bebió su café poco a poco, las meseras lo miraban, algunas lo reconocieron, empezó a recordar los momentos con Bones en ese lugar, se sentía tan solo sin ella, aún no había superado su muerte, él sabía que no era sano llevar a una persona por tanto tiempo en su alma, sabiendo que nunca la volvería a ver, miro por la ventana, los autos pasaban de un lado a otro, la tarde empezaría a caer pronto, no estaba de humor para ir a ningún lado, excepto...

Empezó a caminar cuesta arriba, llegó a un lugar que reconoció muy bien, su lápida. Estaba junto a la de su madre, leyó la inscripción.

**Temperance Brennan, amada hija y amiga, 1975 - 2010. **

- Bones, yo... sabes... lamento haber olvidado el día de hoy, pero... no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño. - Empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia. - Sé que tú dirías que no puedes oírme, pero me siento bien hablando contigo. - Chasqueó la legua contra los dientes. - ¿Sabes? Me voy a casar, sí, senté cabeza, dentro de dos semanas, a Parker no le agrada la idea pero dice que si soy feliz, él también lo será, crece tan rápido, te extraña ¿Sabes?, lo veo en sus ojos cuando va al Jeffersonian y ve tu oficina, todos te extrañamos, más las personas que te amaron. - Se hincó junto a la lápida. Depositó un narciso junto a la piedra. - Sé que dirías que no gastara mi vida extrañándote, pero no puedo hacer nada más, yo... no puedo hacerlo sin ti... Bones siento que estas aquí todavía, conmigo, pero tu preciosa lógica me dice que debo olvidarte, ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE? - gritó a nadie, el eco de sus gritos fue interrumpido por la lluvia. - Siento no haber estado ahí para ti. - susurró.

- Bones, por favor, ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Una mano tocó su hombro, volteó y vio a una mujer sosteniendo un paraguas.

- Cariño, te vas a mojar. - Era Angela.

- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a estar aquí?

- Bueno, ya sabes que soy psíquica. - Bromeó, ambos rieron, Booth se levantó y se escondió bajo el paraguas, aunque ya no valía la pena, estaba destilando.

- La verdad, lo supe porque es el único lugar donde vendrías después de todo lo malo que te dije. Lo siento.

- No, Angela, tienes razón... - pero la artista lo calló.

- No, Booth, estoy equivocada, tienes derecho a pasar la página, y estar con Hannah. - Booth sonrió. - Pero también tienes algo de razón, no debí haber olvidado el día de hoy.

- Bien, digamos que ambos estamos equivocados pero tenemos algo de razón. - concluyó Angela.

- ¿Vas a venir? - Booth bajo la mirada. - Tengo que ir a ver a...

- Sí, ya lo sé. - Ambos se quedaron viendo a la hierba mientras caminaban al auto de Angela. - Booth, sé que avanzaste, pero te pido, no la olvides así nada más, sé que desde algún lugar ella te lo agradecerá, y así, donde quiera que este, no tendrá que sufrir porque el hombre que amaba la olvido.

- Angela, ella... - Angela lo interrumpió y terminó su conocida frase. - y yo sólo somos compañeros.

Booth sonrió. - No iba a decir eso... iba a decir que ella no me amaba. - Angela sonrió, pero después su sonrisa se tornó a una melancólica.

- Llévate el paraguas, me iré en coche, te servirá más... - Angela le dio el paraguas y entró al auto. Booth ya se iba cuando. - Y Booth. - dijo Angela desde la ventana.

- No tengo derecho a pedirte que ames a alguien que ya está muerta, sé que tienes que vivir tu vida, pero... comprende que me quede atrapada en lo que pudo ser. - Booth asintió y fue dejando sola a Angela, ella salió del cementerio. Estaba claro que aún extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**Ya saben, comentarios, a los reviews. **


	4. Descubrimientos

Emily estaba haciendo su guardia en el hospital, su esposo le dijo que llegaría tarde a su casa, le quedó como anillo al dedo, tendría tiempo para ir a la biblioteca sobre la calle 14, usar una computadora y buscar el nombre que la madre superiore le dijo, sentía una extraña emoción al hacerlo, sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande, pero no tenía idea de que, cuando su turno terminó, salió del hospital y bajó hasta la biblioteca, vio a Callie leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio.

- Hola Callie, uh, ¿Podría usar un ordenador? - le preguntó con cordialidad.

- ¡Hola Em! - le dijo con un entusiasmo que le resultó ajeno a Emily. - Claro que puedes. - Emily se acercó a la computadora, la prendió...

_No sé que espero encontrar ahí, sé que hay algo que Ryan no me cuenta... me esconde algo, siempre lo he sabido, Temperance Brennan, hay algo familiar en ese nombre, no sé que es... siento como si la conociera, tal vez es alguien de mi pasado, alguien que conocí... ya encendió. _

Emily abrió el explorador de Internet y en el buscador tecleó: _Temperance Brennan_

Aparecieron aproximadamente cuatro mil entradas con el nombre, buscó en la primera.

**"Temperance Brennan. (1975-2010) fue una famosa antropóloga forense, es reconocida por ser la mejor en su campo.**

**Sus padres desaparecieron cuando tenía 15 años, se graduó en la Universidad de California como antropologa forense, era una de las mejores en su campo, trabajo en el Instituto Jeffersonian (Washington, DC) por 12 años, siete años, identificando restos de mucho antes de la Guerra Civil, y los otros cinco años como colaboradora del FBI, ayudando a identificar restos de asesinatos recientes. **

**En el año 2010, dejó el Jeffersonian para unirse a una de las más grandes excavaciones de todos los tiempos en las islas Maluku, aunque nunca llegaron a encontrar nada relevante, la Dra. Temperance Brennan no pudo saberlo, ya que desapareció en una expedición en las selvas de Maluku, apareció seis meses después, la habían asesinado y quemaron sus restos, junto con todo el equipo, nunca atraparon al/los asesino/s. **

**Sus restos descansa en DC, junto a la lápida de su madre." **

Emily suspiró, había una página llena de sus logros y todo lo que había hecho, salió de ahí, entró a otra página, hablaba sobre la expedición de Maluku, había una foto de ella, la miró detenidamente, se quedó paralizada.

Era ella. No, Temperance Brennan. Era ella, Emily Howe.

Pero su foto era idéntica a ella. ¿Una hermana gemela? Entonces su mente lo captó.

Ella no era Emily Howe. Ella era **Temperance Brennan. **

Buscó más fotos, todas eran las mismas, era ella. Claro, la amnesia. _Pero... ¿Cómo? Si todos me conocen desde pequeña, a mi familia, mis metas, mis sueños, saben todo sobre mí... pero a mí no me consta, no sé si saben todo sobre mí, porque yo no sé nada sobre mí. La Madre Superiora lo sabía, por eso me lo dijo_. Apagó el ordenador. Salió de la biblioteca hecha un rayo.

- Adiós, Em... - gritó Callie, pero ella no escuchó, iba demasiado sumida en su mundo.

_Claro. ¿Qué más podría ser? La amnesia, las fechas, todo coincide, además hay pruebas contundentes de que soy ella, o mejor dicho, soy yo. Me las va a pagar, le voy a exigir una respuesta.- _Paró en seco. _No puedo hacerlo, supuestamente estoy muerta... sólo Dios sabe que habrá hecho para que encontraran el cuerpo, no puedo decirle, debo escapar... voy a escapar. __**Hoy. **_

Emily... Temperance se dirigió a su casa, entró, la angustia la embargaba sabía que iba a encontrar algo grande, pero nunca imaginó que sería algo de tal magnitud, pensó que quizá encontaría algún familiar que aún viviera o algo parecido, entró a su habitación e hizo una maleta, cuando terminó la escondió debajo de la cama, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, se recompuso y empezó a hacer la cena para su esposo, en eso estaba cuando sintió unos brazos masculinos estrechándola por la espalda.

- Hola amor... ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - Temperance estaba a punto de responderle pero él le dio vuelta y la empezó a besar apasionadamente. Sintió asco cuando su lengua invadió su boca, le había mentido y lo seguía haciendo. ¿Cómo podía besarla de esa manera? Se sintió sucia. Cuando logró separarse, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle una cachetada.

- Amor... tengo que terminar de hacer la cena. - le dijo con una amabilidad falsa.

- Tengo una idea, no comamos hoy, tengo hambre de otra cosa. - La levantó en vilo, a pesar de sus excusas de terminar la cena, la llevó a la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la dejaría libre, recordó lo que era capaz de hacer, no quiso tentarlo...

.

A mitad de la noche, Temperance aún estaba despierta, se levantó sigilosamente, se vistió rápidamente y cogió la maleta que había preparado. Tomó las llaves del auto de su esposo, confiaba en que en su vida pasada hubiera sido buena conductora. Salió al porche, abrió la puerta del auto y entró. Encendió el motor, hizo un ruido infernal, sabía que eso despertaría a Ryan, pisó el pedal de retroceso, todo lo demás fue fluyendo naturalmente, sus manos sabían como moverse y sus pies que pedales pisar. Ryan salió de la casa.

- ¿Emily? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? - gritó enojado. Temperance gritó desde adentró. - MI NOMBRE NO ES EMILY, IDIOTA. - Pisó el pedal del acelerador y se enfrentó a la oscura noche, salió de Hunstville, Texas a las cinco de la madrugada, destino, Washington, DC.

.

Condució toda la noche, por la I-45, condució hasta llegar a Wichita, Kansas, una vez ahí, se hospedó en un hotel con el poco dinero que tenia, cuando entró a su cuarto, cayó tumbada en la cama.

-¿Quién rayos soy? - Dijo desesperada, sabía que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, el sueño la venció.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es un año? - le dijo él con un fingido entusiasmo. _

_- Es el tiempo en que tarda la tierra en dar una vuelta completa al sol. _

_._

_- Soy una cientifica, no puedo cambiar, no sé como... no sé como... _

_- Tienes razón, tienes razón. _

_- Por favor, no estés tan triste. - ¿Cómo no va a estar triste? Lo acabó de rechazar. _

_._

_- Podemos volver y dejar las cosas donde las dejamos. Nada tiene que cambiar realmente. _

_- No, las cosas tiene que cambiar ¿Sabes qué? Yo te enseñe sobre mirar a los ojos, tú me enseñaste sobre evolución. Así que aquí está el cambio. _

_._

_- Puedes hacer cambios en tu vida sin ponerte a pelear con tu vida anterior. - le dijo una mujer morena. _

_- Pero necesito un descanso de esa vida. Estoy preocupada todo el tiempo. Preocupada de que Booth pueda resultar herido en un caso, y yo no pueda evitarlo. Preocupada de lo que nuestro compañerismo pueda significar. _

_- ¿Así que quieres alejarte de Booth?_

_- No, sólo... sólo necesito algo de perspectiva, así puedo ver mi vida con algo de objetividad. _

_._

_- Dentro de un año, nos veremos en el espejo de agua, justo al lado... _

_- Del carrito de café, lo sé. _

_. _

_- Dentro de una semana te vas a una zona de guerra... por favor, no seas un héroe. - le dijo, él tomó su mano y se miraron a los ojos._

_. _

Despertó sobresaltada. ¿Quién era la mujer? ¿Quién era el hombre? Mencionó a alguien llamado Booth... ¿Quién era Booth? Debía continuar su viaje, no quería que Ryan la alcanzara, no quería que la encontrara y la matara.

**Continuará...**

**Sé que está corto, últimamente todo me sale así. **

**¿Comentarios? **


	5. Reencuentros

**Nota de autora: Siento el atraso, si en Destino me tarde mucho, aquí me tarde más… es que no había tenido tiempo y todo ese mismo rollo, jeje, pero ahora ya tengo más tiempo. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica.

Por si no recuerdan, Emily descubrió que era Brennan, Booth se va a casar, Brennan huyó de su casa y de "Ryan" Ahora se dirige a D.C para encontrar su pasado.

* * *

Booth se levantó en la madrugada, tenía un caso muy importante y quería resolverlo antes de la boda. Fue al Hoover, a revisar los informes, a las ocho de la mañana fue al Jeffersonian, revisó con Cam y Hodgins las pruebas, fue a interrogar a un sospechoso, a las dos de la tarde fue a comer a Royal Dinner, desde aquella vez... comía todas la tardes ahí.

.

Temperance llegó a la una y media de la tarde a DC, luego de casi dos días de viaje, lo había logrado, ahora sólo debía de encontrar el Instituto Jeffersonian, se guió por los carteles de las calles y le preguntó a una o dos personas sobre la dirección, cuando visualizó el Instituto, vio que cerca de él había una cafetería, su estómago se retorció de hambre, pensó que una café no estaría mal, además le entraron una ganas irresistible de entrar.

_**Royal Dinner**_**. **Decía el letrero, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando leyó el nombre, quizás empezaba a recordar. Entró, pero nada le pareció conocido, tal vez faltaba algo ahí…o solamente eran cosas de su imaginación.

Decepcionada pidió un café; se lo tomó rápidamente y salió de ahí.

.

Booth se sentó en la barra y pidió un café con un pie de frutas. Mientras comía, vio que una mujer salía, quedó impresionado lo mucho que se parecía a su compañera de espaldas, la siguió con la vista, cruzó al calle, vio para ambos lados y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que tenía los mismos ojos, era idéntica, su cabello, aunque era liso y dos tonos más claros era muy parecido, se terminó su café y la siguió, se dirigía al Jeffersonian, la vio entrar por la puerta del edificio. Sintió una especie de Déjà Vu cuando lo hizo.

.

Temperance le preguntó a la recepcionista por el área forense, se dirigió hacía ahí.

- Señorita, no puede entrar. - le dijo en tono amable. Ella sonrió. - Claro. - le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa, y en seguida comenzó a correr hacía esa área.

- Señorita, no puede... SEGURIDAD. - gritó la recepcionista. Temperance por su parte corría lo más rápido que podía, llegó a el área forense, no sabía adonde ir, no conocía a nadie, un guardia la tomó por el brazo.

- SUELTAME. - le ordenó.

.

Cam, Angela y Hodgins, oyeron gritos y un fuerte escándalo fuera de la oficina de Angela, salieron para ver que pasaba, sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían. Todos estaban en shock, estaba ahí, vivita y gritándole a un guardia de seguridad una orden, tan segura de sí misma como siempre.

- Soy la Doctora Temperance Brennan... - dijo con seguridad. Hodgins se aclaró la garganta. - Déjela. - le pidió al guardia. - Puede pasar.

El guardia la soltó con recelo – Siento los inconvenientes señorita. - y se fue. Se creó un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía que decir, Angela se acercó a ella.

- Cariño... ¿Eres tú? - Temperance no supo que responder. Así que fue con la verdad.

- No lo sé... los hechos me dicen que sí, pero no recuerdo nada... yo... no lo sé. - Angela sonrió, sonó justo como su amiga, era la voz de su amiga, los ojos de su amiga, su cara, su cuerpo, **era su amiga**, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- No, no llores, no me gusta y no sé por qué... pero, no llores. - le suplicó Brennan. Angela sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Bren... no puedo creerlo, estás viva... - la abrazó con fuerza. - Estás viva, estás aquí. - Cam se acercó a ellas así como Hodgins. Ambos lloraban de alegría.

- Dra. Brennan... Temperance. - la abrazó. - No puedo creerlo, es un milagro. - dijo Cam, no cabía la felicidad en sus palabras, cuando la soltó, Hodgins se acercó a ella.

- Dra. B... no puedo creerlo, después de tres años, cuando... no puedo creerlo. - dijo con una inmensa felicidad, la abrazó, no podía creerlo, en ese momento entró Booth.

Cuando Booth entró, vio a todos sus amigos llorando, también vio algo que no podía creer... se acercó a ellos, tomó a la chica por la espalda, cuando ella volteó y se encontró con sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo, su corazón lo supo, era ella.

- ¿Bones? ¿Eres tú? - Angela intervino. - Booth, ella no recuerda...

- ¿Booth? - Dijo Brennan para sorpresa de todos. Lo único que pudo hacer él fue asentir.

- ¿Tú eres Booth? - él volvió a asentir. Brennan no supo que hacer, entonces hizo lo que su corazón le dictó, y lo abrazó, él por su parte quedó muy sorprendido, Brennan lo había reconocido, correspondió a su abrazo, feliz de sentirla cerca de él, de sentirla **respirar, **de sentir su corazón palpitar, de oír su voz nuevamente, de ver sus ojos azules otra vez.

- Temperance... no puedo... creer que estás viva... es un milagro. - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Dime Bones... - intervinó Brennan, aún recostada en el hombro de Booth. Él sonrió. - Es lo único que escuché en estos tres años en mis sueños

.

.

**Media Hora después... **

- Así que éste tal Ryan... te dijo que era tu esposo. - Brennan asintió. - Sí, mi nombre fue Emily Howe por los pasados tres años. Nunca recordé nada, más que el mismo sueño recurrente sobre Booth y yo, hace unos días empecé a recordar un poco más y siempre sentí que algo no encajaba en mi vida.

- Claro que sentías eso. ¿Tú casada? Ni en tus sueños, Bren. - dijo Angela.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida, no sabía nada de su vida y quería saber todo lo que pudiera.

- Bueno... - Empezó Booth. - Decías que el matrimonio era una institución arcaica que ataba a una mujer a un hombre y que adoptar el apellido del hombre era una forma de suprimir la individualidad de la mujer y blah, blah, blah. - Bromeó Booth. Todos rieron, sentían un alivio que desde hacía tres años no sentían, habían avanzado, pero no olvidado, nunca la podrían haber olvidado, sentían un vació en sus vidas, pero ahora... ya no, ella aún estaba viva. Brennan sonrió, ahora tenía sentido porque se sentía atrapada en su casa.

- ¿Por qué no me encontraron? - susurró, pero todos pudieron oírlo, las risas cesaron de repente, todos se vieron incómodos. - No me malinterpreten, busque en Internet, sé que hicieron todo para encontrarme, supe que el FBI estaba involucrado y muchas personas más, pero quiero saber que hizo él para que no me encontraran y me dieran por muerta. - Todos se vieron como buscando una respuesta, Cam habló.

- En parte es mi culpa, yo... hace tres años... – comenzó Cam. - Tuve que examinar su supuesto cadáver, pero... no pude, me derrumbe en la mesa donde estaban supuestamente sus restos, llorando como una niña pequeña... un interno tuvo que hacer el trabajo por mí, yo... lo siento. - todos miraron a Cam después de tremenda confesión, a Booth le hirvió la sangre.

- ¿Cómo? Todos estos años... Cam. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - le dijo con hostilidad.

- Lo siento, pero también era mi amiga, y no pude ni siquiera tocar sus restos, tengo alma. ¿Sabes?

- Entonces... ¿Por qué diablos dijiste que era Bones? ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que un interno la identificara...? Cam confié en ti.

- Booth, sé que lo hiciste, todos lo hicieron, pero ¡no pude!. Siento haberles dicho hasta ahora pero... - Booth la interrumpió.

- Lo siento, ¿Lo siento? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Y eso qué? Todos pasamos tres años sufriendo mientras pudimos haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para tratar de encontrarla. - Gritó, Brennan se sobresaltó, no quería que pelearan. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados pensamientos hacían que le doliera la cabeza, no se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que Angela habló.

-¡Maldición! ¡Cállense los dos! – gritó y luego vio a Brennan, todos voltearon a verla, se sintieron culpables por hacerla sentir mal.

- No peleen, por favor. - suplicó Brennan con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo importante aquí es que está viva, y hay que celebrarlo, no pelearnos como si fuéramos animales.- replicó Hodgins.

- Lo siento, Bones. - dijo Booth. Booth, miró a Cam, ella estaba al punto de llanto. - Lo siento Camille. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Seeley. Lo tengo merecido. - Ambos sonrieron. – No, no lo tienes, siento haber reaccionado así.

- Debemos llevarte a un Doctor. - dudó de sus palabras. - Un neurólogo sería la definición correcta, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a recoger a... - Calló al ver la mirada curiosa de Brennan, sabía que lo que iba a decir la iba hacer sonreír o asustarse. - Temperance. - Brennan puso su mirada en Angela y sonrió.

- ¿Quién es Temperance? - preguntó.

- Mi hija, Bren. Nació ocho meses después de que regresamos... pero claro, no sabes de qué regreso te hablo...

- ¿Cuándo me fui a Maluku? - Ella asintió. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron en su sueño. Angela pudo ver una pregunta en los ojos de Brennan, supo que debían hablar más tarde.

- Bien, yo la llevaré. - dijo Booth. Cam iba a decir algo pero Booth previendo su pregunta, contestó.

- Ella entenderá. - respondió. Cam asintió. Y Brennan se sintió más confundida que nunca. ¿Ella? ¿Quién ella? Booth volteó a ver a Bones, pudo ver la interrogante en sus ojos, supo que tendría que contestar algunas cosas. - Los veré en la consulta, tengo que cerrar. - dijo Cam.

- Nosotros también los encontraremos allá, iremos por tu sobrina. - le dijo Hodgins a Booth. - Y desde ahora la tuya también. - le dijo Angela a Brennan. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo? ¿Angela y Booth eran sus hermanos?

- ¿Somos hermanos? - preguntó con un tono de alarma en su voz. Todos en la sala rieron. Había cosas que ni la amnesia borraba.

- No Bren, somos amigos, pero todos nos consideramos una familia. - Ella sonrió, con una mezcla de ternura y alivio. No quería pensar que estaba cometiendo incesto o algo parecido, porque desde el primer momento que vio a Booth, supo que lo amaba, que lo había amado, supo que era él a quien extrañaba más que nada en su vida.

- Bien, los veremos allá. - Todos salieron en sus direcciones y Booth llevó a Brennan a la SUV. Sentía una felicidad inmensa, y ella pudo notarlo, pero aún había muchas preguntas por contestar.

**Continuara…**

**Ahora hay muchas preguntas por contestar… **

**¿Cuáles les gustaría que pusiera? **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Amenazas?**


	6. Confusión

**Perdón por atrasarme un montón en este, es que le he estado poniendo atención a otros fics, jeje, pero aquí está. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

Brennan entró a la habitación de hospital, el consultorio para ser más especifica, mientras esperaban al doctor Brennan le preguntó a Booth algo que no esperaba.

-¿Te amaba?- Booth se congeló en ese momento.

-¿Quién?- preguntó extrañado ¿Acaso conocía a Hannah?

-Yo… ¿yo te amaba?

-Yo… no lo sé… no lo creo.- respondió incómodo.

-¿Por qué? Siento algo dentro que me dice que sí. ¿Éramos felices?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Bueno, puedo decir que ambos éramos felices… pero creo que te refieres a otra clase de felicidad. ¿Piensas que fuimos pareja?- Brennan asintió.

-No, nunca tuvimos nada… sentimental.

-¿No?- Booth negó con la cabeza, Brennan bajó la mirada decepcionada.

-¿Quién es _ella_?- preguntó aún con la cabeza gacha.

-¿_Ella_?

-Sí, tu le dijiste a Cam… creo, que _ella_ entenderá… ¿Quién es _ella_?

-Ah… _ella_ es Hannah, mi prometida.- Entonces algo en el interior de Brennan se rompió… y le dolió como no tienen idea.

-¿Te vas a casar?- dijo viendo hacía adelante, en un intento de evitar la mirada de Booth.

-Sí, este sábado.

-Felicidades.- le dijo con el corazón en su mano, pero lo escondió muy bien. Ahora entendía porque necesitaba alejarse de él, como dijo en su sueño.

-No recuerdo a Hannah, pero es una mujer con suerte.

-Aunque lo intentes no podrás… nunca la conociste.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó incrédula. ¿Entonces por qué necesitaba alejarse de Booth?

-No, regrese de Afganistán… te iba esperé en el espejo de agua, justo al lado...

-Del carrito de café, lo sé.- Booth no pudo hacer más que sonreír, era lo último que había escuchado, o al menos eso pensó y ahora estaba ahí, entera, viva y respirando.

-Sí, pero no llegaste entonces yo… llamé a Hannah, fuimos por unos tragos y…

-Y se emborracharon, tuviste sexo con ella y así se convirtieron en pareja. ¡Qué bonita historia de amor!- dijo Brennan sarcásticamente. ¿Sarcásticamente?

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- preguntó Booth incrédulo.

-Sí, lo fue. ¿Acaso no conoces el sarcasmo?- preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí. La que no lo conocía eras tú.

-Como no voy…- fue ahí cuando el neurólogo entró.

-Señorita Brennan, mucho gusto soy el Doctor Sanders.- dijo y estrechó su mano. –Lo que tenemos aquí es un cuadro de amnesia generalizada o total. Tengo que hacerle unas tomografías para saber que lo causo.- Le explicó a ambos. Minutos después se llevaron a Brennan a la sala de tomografías.

.

.

Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y llegaron al hospital, Booth les informó sobre el estado de Brennan. La primera en hablar fue Ángela. -¿Recuperará la memoria?

-No lo sé Ánge. Tendríamos que preguntarle al doctor.- Una hora después el doctor regresó. Citó a Booth, quien fue con todos los cerebritos.

-¿Está bien doctor?- Andrew Sanders nunca se había topado con un caso así en toda su carrera. Alguien le había arruinado la vida a esa mujer y a sus amigos. No podía hacer nada más que decir la cruda verdad, así que tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

_¡Oh! ¡No! Eso es muy mala señal. _Pensó Booth al ver al doctor tomar aire antes de hablar.

-No tengo buenas noticias… la señorita Brennan sufrió de un golpe fuerte en el lóbulo temporal. Tiene suerte de poder hablar.- Todos se vieron apenados. Sabían lo que significaba. Todos excepto uno, y no es que fuera tonto, es sólo que no lo podía aceptar.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Booth.

-A que sólo un milagro podría hacer que la señorita Brennan recuperé la memoria.

-Pero… recuerda algunas cosas…- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, me ha dicho, pero las recuerda en sueños… nunca ha tenido un recuerdo vivido, y aunque hay probabilidades de que recuerde, son casi nulas.- le explicó. Booth bajó la mirada.

-Gracias doctor.- dijo Cam. Él asintió y se retiró dejando cuatro corazones rotos en la sala.

-Pero está viva ¿No?- dijo Booth. –Eso es un milagro. ¿Quién dice que no puede suceder otro? Todos sonrieron. Booth tenía razón.

-Estaremos bien.- afirmó Ángela. Temperance rió, todos la vieron.

-Tu tía Brennan estará bien.- le dijo Booth a la bebé. Ella tomó su dedo entre su manita. Booth no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Los milagros pasaban, Temperance era un pequeño milagro. Parker también lo era. Sus amigos lo eran. Bones lo era. Ella era un milagro con todas las letras, estaba viva, no todos los días alguien que amas regresa de la muerte.

.

.

Ese día, Brennan se fue a casa de Ángela y Hodgins, cuando entró sintió una sensación de seguridad, no se había sentido así nunca. No que ella recordara.

-Bueno, cariño, dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes…- Se imaginó a ella misma en una habitación pequeña en una cama plegable. Cuando entró a la habitación se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Estás bromeando?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, está es tu habitación por todo el tiempo que quieras.- La habitación tenía una cama tipo Queen, un armario que era enorme a simple vista, un baño y una tina dignas de un rey. Y en ese momento, recordó la cancha de tenis, la laguna y la enorme casa, cosas a las que no le había puesto atención por estar pensando en su vida robada.

-Ustedes son ricos.- afirmó Brennan.

-Sí, lo somos. Hodgins es el único heredero del grupo Cantilever.- comentó Brennan.

-¿El qué?

-Qué te baste con saber que generan más dinero que Europa.- dijo Hodgins.

-Bueno, ya es de noche… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- comentó Ángela quien le guiñó un ojo a Hodgins.

-¡Oh sí! Será mejor que durmamos, cualquier cosa doctora B. no dude en llamarnos.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Brennan. Ambos salieron.

Cuando lo hicieron Brennan no pudo luchar más con el deseo de echarse a llorar, le dolía que el único hombre que había recordado en esos tres años se fuera a casar, y lo peor era que no entendía muy bien porque le dolía tanto, no fueron pareja, no tenían nada… entonces ¿Por qué diablos sentía que alguien había aplastado su corazón? Comenzó a sollozar, como niña perdida, pero no podía evitarlo, su vida había dado un giro enorme y estaba realmente perdida.

.

.

**Al día siguiente… **

La cuenta regresiva empezaba, era jueves, Booth se casaba el sábado, pero en ese momento tenía dudas, Brennan había regresado, eso lo cambiaba todo porque aún la amaba, pero también amaba a Hannah, además, no podía arriesgarse de esa forma, Brennan podía recuperar la memoria ¿Y qué si lo hacía? Lo volvería a rechazar como siempre lo había hecho. Llegó al Hoover, le informaron que había atrapado al asesino el día de ayer mientras él estaba en el hospital. Decidió ir a caminar, entró al Royal Dinner, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba ese lugar hasta que regresó a él. Pidió un café y se sorprendió al encontrar a Brennan al otro lado de la barra.

-¡Hey! ¿Bones?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

-Desayunando.

-Igual que yo…- Booth sonrió y miró su desayuno. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba desayunando pie de frutas.

-¿Desde cuando comes pie de frutas?- preguntó tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Brennan.

-Bueno… Ryan y yo comíamos en una cafetería, una vez por semana, él siempre odio el pie de frutas, un día algo dentro de mí gritaba que comiera pie de frutas, así que lo hice… ¿Suena ilógico? – él negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Brennan.

-Depende sobre que es.- dijo Booth.

-¿Por qué me fui a Maluku?- La mirada de Booth se ensombreció, regreso aquella noche en que todo salió mal. Cuando la besó y ella lo rechazó.

-Decías que la Antropología era tu verdadera pasión y que necesitabas un descanso de esta vida.- respondió. Aunque había más verdad escondida, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello de nuevo. Brennan no estaba muy convencida.

-Esa no es la verdadera razón… no creo que… algo en mi sueño.- murmuró, pero Booth lo pudo oír perfectamente, se quedó expectante pero la respuesta no llegó.

-¿En tu sueño?

Brennan bajó la mirada. –En mi sueño le dije a Ángela que necesitaba un respiro, que no podía estar preocupada todo el tiempo por ti.- Booth no supo que decir, así que le dio un sorbo a su café, esperando que Brennan le echara tierra a la situación pero siguió.

-Lo único que recordé estos tres años fue una conversación, aquí en el Dinner…- recorrió con los ojos la cafetería e identificó la mesa. –En esa mesa, donde tú me decías la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.- Booth casi se atraganta con su pedazo de pie. _¿De todas la conversaciones tenia que recordar esa? _Se dijo para sus adentros.

-Así saqué la conclusión de que éramos pareja… porque tenía unas ganas de besarte en ese sueño, pero no lo hacía y no entendía porque.- Booth se quedó en silencio.

-Ahora lo entiendo, era una cobarde…- Eso último hizo que Booth reaccionara.

-No eras una cobarde… eras la mujer más testaruda, necia y valiente que he conocido en mi vida, la Temperance Brennan que conozco no diría que es alguien cobarde, ella iba por lo que quería y tenia una pasión desmedida por lo que hacía.- le dijo muy seriamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

Brennan resopló. – ¡Vaya! Tienes que presentármela algún día, parece una mujer excepcional.- bromeó en tono melancólico. Entonces tuvo su primer recuerdo vivido en tres años….

**Continuará… **

**Espero que les hay gustado… déjenme saberlo. **

**No sé qué recuerdo poner, hay tres opciones… **

**. El beso bajo el muerdago**

**. El beso gracias al tequila y la tensión sexual**

**. El beso que nos rompió el corazón a todos**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, todos son besos. Ya sabrán porque.**

**Sus votos serán tomados en cuenta. Gracias por leerme. **


	7. Malentendidos

**Bien, el marcador quedó así:**

**Beso con sabor a tequila: 4 votos.**

**Beso obligado: 4 votos.**

**Beso rompe-corazón: 6 votos**

**Y varios pusieron que con el último beso Brennan sabría porque se fue a Maluku, y porque no eran pareja con Booth, pero a mí me pareció que si lo pongo… como que ya no tiene chiste ¿no? Porque… sinceramente me quedaría sin historia, jeje, así que dejaremos ese beso para más tarde. Y como quedaron empatados los otros dos, tuve que elegir uno, alguien por ahí adivino cual iba a terminar poniendo****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Por el BHANG!- dijeron al unísono y chocaron sus copas riendo. Notó que Booth se le quedó viendo, medio alcoholizado, medio impresionado. _

_-Estás despedida.- le dijo con naturalidad. _

_Ella se alarmó. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué bebí Bhang? Fue por propósitos de investigación.- Booth rió entre dientes. -¿Por qué estoy despedida? _

_-Estás despedida porque atacaste a un juez federal.- le dijo con una sonrisa que en ese momento ella considero sexy. Hablando de eso… _

_-No, tú creíste que fue sexy._

_-Lo hice. Fue muy sexy. Bien.- Tomaron otro trago de un solo. –Salud. _

_De repente se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabía. Booth era sumamente atractivo, rebosante de seguridad sexual lo que lo hacía un candidato perfecto para sus propósitos, y ya no había ningún protocolo que lo impidiera. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa. _

_-Sí. _

_-Si ya no trabajamos juntos, podemos tener sexo.- La sonrisa de Booth se hizo grande, y Brennan se sintió poderosa. Ella esperaba un comentario sarcástico, o un simple sí, o un me parece perfecto… en cambio recibió un… _

_-Conseguiré un taxi.- Sonrió enormemente al escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudiera racionalizarlo, se encontró a ella misma fuera del lugar y a Booth siguiéndola._

_-Espera, escúchame.- dijo Booth mientras la detenía. – ¡Detén ese taxi! Escucha, tengo algo que confesarte.- Brennan sintió alivio, pensó que se había echado para atrás. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Es el hecho de que eres descendiente directo de John Wilkes Booth? Ya sé eso. _

_-Espera… espera un segundo. ¿Cómo sabes eso? _

_-Por tu estructura ósea. _

_-Sólo mantén eso… um… debajo de tu sombrero. ¿Sí? Por ahora. ¿Bien? _

_Ella asintió –Bien. _

_-Bien, lo que quería confesarte era… verás, tengo un problema con las apuestas pero estoy lidiando con él. . _

_-¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de decirme eso?- Ella se acercó a él. _

_-No lo sé. Sólo siento que esto va para algún lado…- Ambos estaban tan cerca… _

_-¿Por qué sientes que esto va para algún lado?- le preguntó. Ella se acercó más. _

_-Sólo… siento que voy a besarte.- Brennan quitó el espacio entre ellos y comenzaron a besarse, ese beso fue lo que su memoria catalogo como el beso más excitante de su vida._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con un Booth que la veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó. Brennan lo vio descolocada, ese recuerdo era uno de los más intensos que tenía, o al menos de los pocos que había visto. Había iluminado su mente como una haz de luz, extrañamente no la ofusco, es más, hizo que viera todo con más claridad, fue como si su vida hubiera sido alterada a causa de ese beso.

-¿Eres descendiente de John Wilkes Booth?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Booth sonrió. había recordado algo, pero en ese instante recordó lo que esa información significaba y luego palideció.

-¿Qué tanto recordaste?- Brennan bajó la mirada a su café.

-Yo… recordé que nos emborrachamos y brindamos por el bhang, luego… te dije que como no trabajábamos juntos podíamos tener sexo, salimos del bar, me confesase tu adicción al juego y luego nos besamos.- eso último lo dijo en un susurro, Booth no podía creerlo, de todos los recuerdos no podía creer que ese se le hubiera atravesado ese, y justo en el Dinner.

-Entonces… ¿Tuvimos sexo?- preguntó. Booth bajó la mirada, pero sonrió, sólo un poco.

-No. No lo hicimos. Te separaste de mí, dijiste que no nos acostaríamos por el tequila.- su mente se iluminó ante el recuerdo, se vio corriendo hacía el taxi. –Temías que al día siguiente despertara y me arrepintiera.

.

_-Así que, temes que cuando te vea en la mañana ¿Me arrepienta?_

_-Eso nunca pasaría. – _No quiero que esto vaya a ningún lado_. Pensó. _

_._

-No, no lo hacía… sí tenía miedo, pero miedo a algo serio contigo.- dijo mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasar en su mente.

-Era una cobarde.

-Bones tú no…

-¿Me despediste?- Booth no sabía que hacer, la mente de Brennan estaba sobrecarga, muchas preguntas sin responder, y sin oportunidad de explicarse.

-Sí, pero luego te volví a contratar…

-¿Así que jugabas conmigo? ¿Me emborrachaste para despedirme y luego tener sexo contigo?

-Bones, escúchame…

.

_-Deberías aprender a hablarle a los seres humanos. _

_-Hablo seis idiomas… dos de los cuales nunca has oído hablar.- dijo molesta. _

_-¿Sabes algo? Eres fría.- algo dentro de ella le dolió, sólo supo responder de la misma forma que él. _

_-Y tú eres un idiota supersticioso. _

_-Consíguete un alma. _

_-Consíguete un cerebro. _

_._

-¿Y luego te enojaste conmigo porque no tuve sexo contigo?

-¡Bones! ¡Escúchame!- ese grito resonó por todo el lugar, todos los comensales voltearon a verlos, pero ambos estaban demasiado enojados como para sentirse apenados.

-¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!- gritó Brennan, todos dejaron de verlos.

-Yo no me enoje por eso, tú sí, me trataste como basura al día siguiente… y jamás jugué contigo, es más, yo quería…- se cortó en ese momento, una vieja herida se abrió y empezó a sangrar así como lo había hecho hacía tres años.

-¿Tú querías?- preguntó Brennan incitándolo a continuar. Booth omitió lo que iba a decir, e inventó otra línea de pensamiento.

-Quería hacer las paces contigo pero tú no me dejaste…

.

_-Déjame ir. – la imagen de ella siendo arrastrada por Booth apareció en su mente. _

_-Lo haría, si tan sólo tú…- Brennan le dio una sonora cachetada. _

_-¡Oh! ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Booth mientras se agarraba la quijada. _

_-Eres un abusivo. Tú… tú me tomas del brazo, justo como el juez lo hizo. Usas tu arma y tu placa para intimidar a la gente.- gritó. _

_-¿De verdad? Tú usas tu cerebro para hacer que la gente que te rodea se sienta estúpida.- gritó Booth. _

_-Bueno, tú eres un hombre estúpido. Te odio. _

_-Oh, me odias. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes diez años? ¡No soy tu padre! _

_-No volveré a trabajar contigo.- Brennan tomó su chaqueta y se fue pero pudo oír a Booth perfectamente. _

_-¡¿Quién te lo pidió_?

.

-… nos tomó un año poder estar otra vez en una misma habitación.

-Porque te odiaba.- Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y se perdieron en la inmensidad de ellos.

-Exacto.- respondió. Apartó la mirada. –Creo que… tengo que volver a trabajar.- dijo Booth.

-Está bien, yo tengo que volver… si Ángela sabe que me fui, enloquecerá.- dijo. Ambos fingieron que nada de lo que habían dicho había pasado, pero tenían muy presentes cada una de sus palabras.

-Te veo más tarde…por cierto, estás invitada a la boda. - le dijo Booth a Brennan, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ahí estaré.- prometió.

-Emm… ¿No quieres que te lleve?- Ella negó con la cabeza con sus ojos anegados a las lágrimas.

-¿Bones? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… tengo que irme.- Y sin más, ella salió del Dinner.- Se dirigió a la casa de Hodgins y Ángela, cuando entró pudo oír a Temperance corriendo por el vestíbulo y el ama de llaves tratando de alcanzarla, Brennan la alzó entre brazos, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Hola Tempy. ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

-Mamá.

-¿Quieres a tu mami?- la niña asintió y se escondió en los brazos de Brennan.

.

_-Quiero un bebé.- le dijo a Booth quien la vio sorprendido. . _

_-Whoa. _

_-Caballo. _

.

-Señorita Brennan. ¿Está segura de que puede cuidar al bebé?- Brennan asintió.

-Sí, he sido enfermera estos últimos tres años, me la pasaba cuidando bebés.- comentó. El ama de llaves asintió y la dejó con la bebé.

.

_-¡Falanges! ¡Falanges! ¡Falanges! Falanges bailadoras. __¡Falanges bailadoras!- Brennan rió, al igual que el bebé que tenia enfrente, lo consideraba lindo y tierno, le había tomado cariño.- Booth piensa que los huesos son aburridos, pero… muéstrame tus falanges. – El bebé hizo lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo con sus manos. _

.

Ese fue el recuerdo más sorprendente. _¿Tengo un hijo? _Se preguntó.

.

Cuando Hodgins y Ángela llegaron, vieron a Brennan y a Temperance jugando, la niña parecía divertirse al igual que Brennan, no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?

-Sí, tía Brennan es genial.

-Lo sé.- dijo Ángela viendo a Brennan.

-Pero algo me dice que no te has bañado.- dijo viendo a Temperance. Ella negó con la cabeza. Hodgins se acercó a ella. –Bueno, si no lo haces ya no habrá más juegos.

La niña asintió, Hodgins la tomó entre sus brazos.

-La iré a bañar.- dijo y se fue. Ángela estaba a punto de irse también hasta que Brennan le habló.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- ella paró en seco y volteó a verla.

-¿Tengo hijos?- Ángela negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó con cautela.

-Es sólo que… he empezado a recordar.- Ángela lo tomó como una enorme noticia.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Recordaste a un bebé? Debió ser Andy.

-¿Quién es Andy?

-Un bebé al que tuvieron que cuidar Booth y tú.- le dijo. Brennan se sintió más confundida. ¿Acaso Booth no le había dicho que no eran nada? ¿Entonces por qué le pidió un hijo?

-¿Booth y yo fuimos pareja? Porque, honestamente, no lo sé, en mi recuerdo le pedí un hijo…

-Así es, le pediste un hijo, fueron pareja, pero no la clase que tú crees. Resolvían crímenes. Eran Bones y Booth, más que pareja profesional eran amigos.

-¿Entonces por qué le pedí un hijo?- preguntó desesperada mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-No lo sé. Mi teoría era que querías tener un pedacito de Booth, un hijo para que así nunca te abandonaría… pero él nunca haría eso. Booth accedió a darte su esperma y así inseminarte artificialmente, luego se echó para atrás porque tú le dijiste que no tenía que hacerse responsable, él quería esa responsabilidad… además, tenía un tumor en el cerebro…

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Brennan.

-Le extirparon el tumor, creyó haber estado casado contigo, te fuiste a Guatemala, luego regresaste el mismo día que lo reintegraron a la fuerza, y nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema.- Brennan asintió. Su mente comenzó a procesar la información y luego entendió que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, esa era la única verdad absoluta de todo eso, y que ahora era muy tarde para remediarlo.

-Me tengo que ir. – dijo Brennan entre dientes.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Ángela extrañada.

-No me refiero a ahora, sino… después de que Booth se case. Yo… tengo que empezar de cero.

-Cariño, no sabes lo que dices, es sólo una reacción a lo desconocido, por favor, apenas acabo de recuperarte.- le pidió Ángela con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento Ángela, mantendré contacto, lo prometo, obviamente, no puedo recuperar mi vida aquí.- dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas, las limpió rápidamente.

-¿Al menos lo has pensado?- Brennan asintió.

-Toda la tarde.

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión, está bien, pero promete que mantendrás el contacto… quiero que veas crecer a Temperance y que ella tenga a su tía, por favor.- le pidió.

-Lo prometo, no me iré tan lejos, sólo… lo suficiente.- Ambas asintieron y se abrazaron.

.

_-¿No has visto a un tipo y has dicho "¡Al diablo!"?... bueno, quizás no es la mejor elección de palabras, sí, pero… como cuando estabas con Sully. ¿No te arrepientes de haberlo dejado ir?- dijo Ángela. _

_-Tomé una decisión. El arrepentimiento no tiene un propósito real. Si quieres ser impulsiva. ¿Por qué no dices que sí?_

_-Porque también te tengo en mi cabeza, diciéndome que el matrimonio arruinará mis libertades personales y legales.- Brennan resopló, su teléfono sonó. _

_-Eres una mejor amiga muy difícil. _

_._

-Sí, soy una amiga muy difícil.- dijo mientras aún abrazaba a Ángela.

-¿Lo recordaste? ¡Vaya! Eso fue hace demasiados años… pero también dije que eso no era necesariamente algo malo.

-Gracias Ángela.

-¡Chicas! ¡Necesito ayuda!- gritó Hodgins.

-Será mejor que vaya, Hodgins no puede bañar a Temperance, siempre se sale de la bañera y él tiene que perseguirla por todos lados.- Brennan rió y asintió. Ángela se fue en dirección al baño.

No sabía de lo que iba a ser su vida en ese momento, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía que empezar de nuevo.

.

**¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan cada vez. Saludos. **


	8. La Boda

**¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va la boda, no me maten por favor. Lo malo es que Booth esta a punto de dejar se ser soltero, pero sólo en mi fic, jeje, esperemos que sólo en mi fic porque los spoilers que andan por ahí no me gustan para nada. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

Brennan estaba tomando café en el Dinner, había vuelto ahí… además, era viernes, el único día que le quedaba para visitar esa cafetería que tanto le había gustado. Alguien se sentó junto a ella, era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados, le resto importancia hasta que ella le habló.

-No pareces muy interesada en tu café.- le dijo. Ella vio la taza, no había tomado nada desde que lo pidió, seguramente estaba frío para ese momento.

-Tienes razón.- dijo con la mirada perdida. La mujer sonrió, ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó amablemente. Como reportera sabía que presionar poco, funcionaba.

-Bueno, no debería contártelo.- dijo Brennan.

-Vamos, soy una extraña dispuesta a oír, y tú eres alguien que necesita alguien que lo escuche.

-Es… perdí la memoria.- confesó. –Y… necesito empezar de nuevo.

-Es curioso, la compañera de mi prometido también perdió la memoria, pero habíamos creído que estaba muerta desde hacía tres años… no preguntes, es una historia muy complicada.- Brennan se quedó en shock, tenía frente a ella a la mujer por la iba a irse de Washington, Hannah.

-¿Tu pro…metido… es Seeley… Booth?- preguntó tartamudeando.

Hannah asintió. -¿Cómo lo…- luego se dio cuenta de que tenía a la mismísima Temperance Brennan frente a ella.

-¿Eres Temperance Brennan? – preguntó Hannah en retórica.

-¿Tú eres Hannah?- ella asintió.

-Así que… tú eres Huesos.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Al menos lo era.- dijo con melancolía.

Hannah sintió ese silencio incómodo, así que preguntó algo. -¿Has recordado?

_Sí, casi me acuesto con tu casi esposo. _Pensó sarcásticamente, en vez de eso le respondió: -Sí, algunas cosas, la mayoría es sobre trabajo, a Booth, a Ángela, a Hodgins, Cam y las cosas que hacía con ellos.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti… déjame decirte que Booth tenía un enorme enamoramiento contigo.- dijo restándole importancia. –Se le iluminaba la cara cuando te nombraba.- Brennan sonrió, así que no era su imaginación.

-Siento que no me hayas conocido tan bien.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, yo también lo siento, pero ¡Ey! tenemos más tiempo para conocernos, es decir, puedes venir al apartamento de Booth cuando quieras, excepto pasadas las nueve de la noche.

-¿Por qué…? Mejor no pregunto.- dijo entre dientes mientras rodaba los ojos. –Gracias Hannah.

Pasaron varias horas hablando sobre lo que Booth decía sobre ella, cuando estuvieron en Afganistán, como se conocieron, Hannah se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde.

-Debo irme, tengo que ir a recoger el pastel.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía su bolso.

-¿Te veré en la boda?- Brennan asintió despacio. –Ahí estaré.

Hannah se marchó dejando a Brennan más confundida aún, no entendía, si Booth la amaba, y ella a él, entonces qué los había separado. Se levantó, dejó varios billetes de un dólar junto a la cantidad por su café, salió del Dinner, el aire frío de noviembre le heló el cuerpo, estaba acostumbrada a la calidez de Hunstville, cuando recordó ese lugar, algo ardió en su fuero interno e hizo que dejara de sentir frío, todos le habían mentido por años, no había recordado nada porque Ryan se había encargado de que llevara una vida completamente distinta, todo lo que hacían no tenía nada que ver con ella, algo que no activaba su memoria, y ahora que ya estaba en su ambiente, todas esas memorias "acumuladas" como les decía, la atacaban y la confundían.

.

Ya en su cuarto, a punto de dormirse un recuerdo oscureció toda su mente, la dejó sin aliento e hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

_-¡Vamos Dra. Brennan puede hacerlo! ¡Estamos aquí por usted, estamos aquí por usted!- gritó Hodgins desde las mesas. El piano empezó a tocar una canción que reconoció como "Girls Just Wanna have fun" de Cindy Lauper, _

_Sweets la empujaba al escenario. –Somos demasiado controladores. Creo que sería bueno para usted dejarse llevar. _

_-¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-¡Hey! Cantaré "Lime in Da Coconut" después de usted. Quedará impresionada, así lo haría en mi clase de Psicología Anormal en la universidad. Ésta oportunidad es un regalo para el Agente Booth. Confié en usted, confíe en sus amigos. ¡Déle con todo! ¡Vamos a oírla! _

_Todos la estaban animando, y nunca antes había cantado frente a todos a pesar de lo que dijo, sólo frente a su madre, su padre y su hermano. Pero al ver a Booth sonreírle, se llenó de valor y subió al escenario. Rió divertida, después de una breve pausa, donde se decidió a dejarse llevar, se quitó la chaqueta, todos aplaudieron con más fuerza, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar. _

_-__**Come home, in the morning light, my mother says 'when you gonna live your life right?**_

_-__**Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones, and girls they wanna have fun…**__- __Ella vio a Booth, quien era el único que tenía un encendedor en la mano, y lo balanceaba conforme al ritmo de la música, todos estaban riendo, pero al único que le prestaba atención era a él. _

_-__**Oh girls just wanna have fun!**__- __Brennan comenzó a bailar en el escenario, se sentía tan libre en ese momento que está se permitió sentir "mariposas en el estómago" cuando vio a Booth, estaba catalogado como el mejor momento de su vida. _

-_**The phone rings, in the middle of the night my father yells 'what you gonna do with your life?'...Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fun…**__- __Vio a la multitud, todos reían con ella, especialmente sus amigos, Booth prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento. _

_-__**Oh girls just want to have... that's all they really want, ohh-ohhh-ohhha!**__- __Ella cerró los ojos, estaba haciendo lo que Sweets le había dicho, se estaba dejando llevar, y descubrió que le gustaba la sensación, se había decidido hacerlo más seguido. Oyó un disparo en el karaoke, abrió los ojos rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Booth tirado en el suelo y Pam Nunan apuntándole, saltó del escenario en su ayuda, vio a Pam mirarla con rabia, entonces entendió sus intenciones, no dudó ni un segundo y le disparó justo en medio de la tráquea._

_Volvió su atención a Booth. Oyó a Hodgins gritar. -¡Zack! ¡Llama al 911! _

_Puso su mano en la herida de Booth, para aplicarle presión y así evitar que se desangrara, él la veía ofuscado, confundido y aterrorizado, _

_-Booth, vas a estar bien. Estoy justo aquí. Dios. Vas a lograrlo, vas a estar bien, vas a lograrlo.- gritó desesperadamente, sentía como se quedaba sin aire al mismo tiempo que Booth lo hacía. _

_Él comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Brennan se prometió a sí misma hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo despierto mientras llegaba la ambulancia. -¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Booth! ¡Vas a lograrlo!- Veía como su mirada se apagaba. _¡No, no puede morir! ¡No! _Pensó, ese pensamiento la desespero, así que comenzó a gritar. _

_-¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡BOOTH! ¡VAMOS! Por favor, vamos, vamos. Vas a lograrlo, vamos. Vas a lograr esto. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos Booth! Vas a estar bien, vamos Booth. _

_Fue entonces cuando pasó, sus párpados se cerraban cada vez más, Brennan sentía tanto miedo en ese momento, si, eso era miedo en su más pura expresión. _

_-¡Vamos! Booth no, no, ¡No! Vamos Booth…- cuando cerró sus ojos por completo el miedo fue acompañado de desesperación. -¡VAMOS BOOTH! _

_._

_Luego apareció la imagen de un ataúd y una mujer hablando. –Conocía a Seeley Booth. Él era un buen hombre que se gano mi respeto y afecto. Y eso que no me gustan las personas. Booth tenía un compromiso desinteresado por el trabajo, primero como militar, luego en el FBI. Hace dos semanas atrás, hizo su último sacrificio… dio su vida para salvar a su compañera. Y en ese valiente acto, nos mostró la grandeza de la que somos capaces.- Brennan sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho, aunque eso era imposible físicamente, así lo sentía, no podía ser feliz, eso lo había demostrado semanas atrás, sabía que no debía "dejarse llevar" como le había dicho Sweets, eso sólo causó problemas, si no hubiera cantado, Booth no hubiera estado tan distraído y hubiera visto a Pam Nunan, si no hubiera cerrado los ojos hubiera podido advertirle a Booth, si no hubiera ido, nada de eso estaría pasando… si no hubiera sido feliz, Booth viviría. Así que dijo lo único que le sonó verdadero en ese momento. _

_-La mujer me estaba apuntando, hubiera tomado esa bala felizmente. _

_Porque si no se hubiera dejado guiar por los sentimientos, habría estado atenta y hubiera interceptado esa bala. _

_._

_._

Despertó cubierta en sudor, no sabía si eso era un sueño o un recuerdo, tenía que ser un sueño, Booth estaba vivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el vacío que sintió cuando le creyó muerto, algo que activo otro recuerdo.

.

_Brennan vio al suelo. No podía creer que dos hombres se atrevieran a pelearse en medio del funeral de Booth, hasta ella sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero cuando vio al hombre que estaba bajo al otro, una ira asesina la invadió. Fue hasta el ataúd, tomó el brazo del maniquí y golpeó al otro hombre que no era Booth. Se movió hasta donde Booth, si con alguien se iba a desquitar era con él. _

_-¡Bones! ¡Buen tiro!- Lo vio con más ira. ¡No podía creérselo! _¡Dos malditas semanas creyéndolo muerto!_ Se dijo. Levantó su puño y lo dirigió hacía la cara de Booth, el golpe resonó por todo el lugar, Brennan dijo que se lo merecía por manipularla de esa forma. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo y fue del lugar. _

_._

_-Después de que me dispararon el FBI fingió mi muerte para que al fin pudiera atrapar a ese tipo. _

_Brennan no quería oír ninguna excusa, habían sido dos semanas demasiado largas, no estaba para escuchar nada. –No me importa. _

_-Mira, lo dirigí de encubierto. Él dijo que el único modo de verlo otra vez sería en mi funeral, así que…- Estaba furiosa, enojada, se sentía manipulada, traicionada, podía sentir todo eso y más porque Booth vivía. _

_-No me importa.- le dijo. Y sentir otra vez se sentía maravilloso. _

_._

Volvió a la realidad, la mirada de él en su recuerdo no la engañaba, podía ver amor, entendió en ese instante que mañana sería el último día que lo vería, así que le pediría una última oportunidad, si la rechazaba, de todos modos se iría, no tenía nada que perder, y si le decía que sí, bueno… no tenía nada que perder.

.

**Boda Sr. Y Sra. Booth. Catedral St. Agnes. Cuatro de la Tarde. **

-¿Estás nervioso Seel?- le preguntó su hermano. Jared.

-Claro que estoy nervioso. ¡Uno no se casa todos los días!- bromeó. Jared rió, pero su risa sonó fingida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Booth mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Nada.- dijo.

-Jared, soy agente del FBI, además, soy tu hermano, puedo decirte cuando mientes.- Jared sonrió de lado, su hermano lo conocía, pero él conocía a su hermano, y lo que él pensaba no le iba gustar para nada.

-Es sólo que…- Pausó un momento para armarse de valor. -¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

A Booth lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de su hermano. –Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque… cuando Temperance murió, tú estabas muy devastado. Sin ella volviste a apostar, y aunque Ángela y yo te ayudamos a superarlo… estabas roto por dentro, y ahora que volvió de la muerte, literalmente, sonríes más…- la expresión enojada de su hermano hizo que fuera al grano.

-Lo que quiero decir es que estés seguro de lo que sientes, no querrás arrepentirte luego.- le advirtió.

-Estoy seguro Jared. Soy feliz con Hannah, mucho, y ahora que Bones regresó, no podría ser más feliz, pero yo amo a Hannah, es el amor de mi vida.- le dijo, pero él sabía que su hermano no estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

-Bien, te creo. Ahora, salgamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda. – Brennan automáticamente se quitó de la puerta, estaba decidida a pedirle a Booth una oportunidad cuando llegó a la puerta, luego oyó esa conversación. Le quitó todas sus esperanzas, fue hacía el banco para sentarse y así evitarse la vergüenza.

-¿Adónde fuiste cariño?- le preguntó Ángela.

-Al baño.- mintió.

.

Dos hora y media después Brennan estaba en la misma posición, sola, desesperada y llena de nada, sabía que amaba a Booth, pero no sabía con cuanta intensidad lo hacía hasta que lo oyó proclamar sus votos.

-Hannah, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, has estado conmigo en el bien y el mal, no puedo pedir nada más, eres un regalo de Dios, eres divertida, inteligente e independiente, la mujer que siempre he querido para mí. Te amo.

Brennan no pudo más, salió de la iglesia corriendo antes de que Hannah pudiese pronunciar los suyos, se alejó discretamente, los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Hodgins y Ángela, según ella, lo que no sabía es que Booth también la había visto salir.

_¿Qué le pasa a Bones? _Se preguntó.

-… que me ha pasado. Te amo con todo mi corazón.- Fue lo único que oyó Booth de los votos de su futura esposa, se sintió horriblemente mal, pero lo disimulo y le sonrió sinceramente.

.

Brennan estaba en la salida de la iglesia, había una puerta que le permitió salir sin tener que hacerlo por la puerta principal, respiró hondamente, no podía seguir ahí, no iba a ir a la recepción, iría a la casa de Hodgins y Ángela a empacar, en eso pensaba cuando sintió a dos hombres tomarla por la cintura y colocarle una bolsa de tela en la cara. Comenzó a gritar pero la mano de uno de ellos se lo impidió, sintió como la metían en algún vehiculo…

.

Ángela salió de la iglesia en busca de su amiga, la buscó con la mirada, la encontró pero no le gusto para nada lo que vio, la estaban metiendo en un SUV negra, cerraron de un portazo, subieron y se marcharon.

-¡BRENNAN!- gritó con toda su fuerza.

.

En la iglesia, el padre pronunció esa oración que los iba a unir par siempre.

-Seeley Joseph Booth. ¿Acepta como legítima esposa a Hannah Burley para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- Booth estaba a punto de responder pero fue acallado por un desgarrador grito proveniente de afuera.

-¡BRENNAN! ¡BRENNAN! ¡NO! ¡NO!- Reconoció esa voz como la de Ángela, y al entender por quien gritaba se echó a correr, junto a Hodgins, los dos hombres llegaron a la salida para ver a una Ángela alterada gritar.

-¡Bren! ¡Bren! ¡Se llevaron a Bren! ¡Malditos!- gritaba mientras varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Todos en la iglesia salieron, incluida la novia, amaba a Booth, pero todo mundo tiene su límite.

.

**¿Comentarios? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que iba a casar a Booth? No, no, no. **

**Puede que este algo decepcionada de él, pero no estoy loca. Jeje. **


	9. El Dolor en la Antropóloga

**Muchos me dijeron que casi se lo creían, pero ya ven que no, jeje, ahora veamos que pasa con Brennan. **

**.**

**.**

Brennan despertó en un cuarto oscuro, le costaba respirar, estaba atada de manos en una cama, y esposa de pies a esta. Sintió miedo, algo que hizo que el recuerdo de la sepulturera se hiciera presente, pero esta vez no fue un recuerdo definido, fue todo lo que paso, desde que descubrieron a esos niños en el bosque, hasta que Booth la salvó.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la puerta se abrió y se vio un haz de luz.

-Hola Em.- dijo una voz masculina que reconoció.

-Mi nombre no es Emily.- escupió con odio.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Eres mi esposa!- gritó. Brennan negó con la cabeza, luego una luz la encandiló, cuando pudo ver bien, vio que las paredes eran de madera, caoba, y la luz proveniente de afuera era la del pasillo. Ryan se acercó a la cama de Brennan y la tomó por el cuello.

-¿Por qué escapaste Emily? ¿Acaso ya no me amabas?- Brennan lo vio con odio antes de responder.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te ame! ¡Y no soy Emily estúpido! ¡Soy la Doctora Temperance Brennan!

-¡NO!- gritó con rabia y la tiro a la cama.

-¡Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que decidas ser una buena esposa!- le gritó y salió por la puerta dejando nuevamente sola a Brennan, quien empezó a sollozar.

_Por favor, Dios, ayúdame, alguien. Quién sea. _Pensaba con desesperación.

.

.

-¡Booth! No hay ningún tal Ryan Howe en la base de datos.- dijo Charlie. –Pero he encontrado un tipo que encaja con la descripción en retrato de la doctora.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Charlie dudó –No te va a gustar.- le dijo.

-¡No me importa si me gusta o no!- le espetó.

-Bien, está bien, pero no me grites.

-Lo siento Charlie, es sólo que… por favor, continúa.

-Concuerda con la descripción del mafioso Arnold "The Ghost" Von Wesley.

-Estás bromeando. ¿Verdad?- dijo Booth con un nudo en la garganta. Charlie negó con la cabeza despacio.

-Gracias Charlie.- le dijo con las únicas fuerzas que tenía, el aludido asintió y lo tomó como señal para marcharse.

Booth exhaló profundamente antes de tomar su abrigo y dejar la oficina. Si conocía al tipo, y lo hacía muy bien, a Brennan no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

.

Llegó al Jeffersonian con el corazón en la mano. Todos los cerebritos trabajaban arduamente exhumaron el supuesto cadáver de Brennan, buscando partículas, cualquier cosa que se les pudo haber pasado cuando llegó Booth.

-Chicos.- dijo en un tono serio. –Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

Un haz de luz se vio en la puerta, Brennan cerró los ojos, sabía que "Ryan" encendería la luz, eso la dejaría ciega por unos instantes. Cuando supo que sus ojos se podrían acostumbrar, los abrió lentamente, vio un plato de comida al final de la cama, "Ryan" se sentó cerca de ella e intentó darle de comer.

Brennan lo vio con asco y se negó a abrir la boca. Ryan la vio enojado, ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver su mirada, pero no iba a ceder. Él al entender que no haría lo que le estaba diciendo, la tomó por el cabello con fuerza.

-¡Vas a comer! ¡Y lo harás ahora Emily!- Brennan asintió con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Cuando terminaron, Brennan encontró las fuerzas necesarias para preguntarle algo que le estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Por qué?- susurró, pero él la pudo oír perfectamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- le dijo.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué yo?- Ryan, o Arnold, como prefieran, sonrió de manera sombría, algo que aterró a Brennan.

-Se metieron en mis asuntos doctorcita… ¿Sabes algo? Justo ahora, eres tan necia como cuando te conocí, eso no me gusta en las mujeres.- Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la cual rechinó al hacerlo, haciendo que Brennan se alejara de donde él estaba.

-Pude haberte matado.- le dijo con frialdad. –Pude haberte hecho lo mismo que le hice a las otras dos mujeres en el grupo, y pude haberte matado como lo hice con todos.- Le dijo con odio. Brennan por su parte estaba aterrada.

-Pero me pareció un desperdicio, le dije a mis chicos que no te mataran, que me encargaría de ti, tú despertaste media hora después, cuando estábamos quemando los cuerpos de tus compañeros, te asustaste tanto que saliste corriendo, no importo, te atrapamos pero al hacerlo, caíste sobre una roca, te golpeaste, luego cuando terminamos, la mitad de nosotros nos fuimos de Maluku, y te lleve al hospital, diciendo que eras mi esposa. ¡Y gran sorpresa la que me lleve cuando me dijeron que habías perdido la memoria! Me quedó como anillo al dedo.

Brennan para ese momento ya estaba sollozando, pero aún le quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

-¿En qué asuntos nos metimos?- preguntó entre dientes.

-¡Ah! ¡Traficábamos drogas medicinales, entre otras cosas, si llevaban su excavación a la selva, arruinarían el negocio! No lo podía permitir. Tuve que plantar la escena del crimen en otro lugar, lejos de mis negocios. Jamás nos descubrieron.

Ella sintió una mezcla de odio, impotencia, ira y más que todo… dolor.

-¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Tú cerdo desgraciado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Primero muerta antes de dejar que me pongas una mano encima!- gritó, producto del dolor que sentía, y odio hacía el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Él se le dejó venir encima. Brennan intentó luchar pero no podía, tenía las manos atadas, y los pies esposados, lo que más le dolía, no era no poder escapar, era estar tan sumisa frente a él.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- le gritó mientras sostenía su cuello fuertemente.

-¡Si olvidaste una vez, puedo hacer que vuelva a suceder!- le gritó. -¡Y nunca volverás a ver a tu agente del FBI!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Entonces compórtate!- susurró con malicia en su oído.

Brennan, con todo el dolor de su corazón, asintió.

-Buena chica.- le dijo. –Te amo, Emily.

_Te odio, te odio, déjame en paz. _Pensó en su fuero interno, pero en vez de eso, dijo:

-Yo también, Ryan.

.

.

-¡Oh por Dios!- fue la expresión que se oyó en la plataforma del Jeffersonian.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral.

-Este hombre es peligroso.- dijo Cam.

-Lo sé, quiso a la doctora Brennan porque quería poder. Pero ahora que se le escapó de las manos una vez… querrá mata…

-¡Cállate Sweets!- gritó Ángela, el joven se calló al instante.

-Hemos tratado de capturarle varias veces, pero nunca pudimos hallar suficiente evidencia en su contra. Y cuando la hallamos, mágicamente desaparece, tiene propiedades aquí y allá. Nunca lo había conocido personalmente, sólo lleve sus casos de drogas y ayude al oficial que lleva sus cargos por asesinato, pero nada más.

-Entonces… tenemos un gran problema.- dijo Hodgins.

-¡Ya lo sabemos Hodgins!- exclamó Cam.

-No, ya sé qué tenemos grandes problemas, pero… no tenemos ni una maldita idea de donde puede estar.- dijo muy sereno, pero por dentro estaba casi tan alterado como todos en el laboratorio. El celular de Booth comenzó a sonar, lo cogió.

-Booth.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo la voz femenina.

-Hannah… yo…- pero fue cortado por ella.

-No, no digas más. Necesitamos hablar.

-Hannah, por favor, ahora no es un buen momento.- le suplicó.

-¿De veras quieres hacer esto por teléfono?- La expresión de Booth se endureció, todos en el laboratorio lo pudieron ver, y se alejaron un poco, adivinando su reacción al colgar el teléfono. Ella espero pacientemente su respuesta.

-Bien, iré enseguida.- le dijo.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella y colgó. Booth al oír la línea muerta, cerró el móvil.

Booth cerró los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, todos esperaban una reacción llena de ira, todo, excepto eso.

-Volveré en un momento.- fue todo lo que dijo. Y se alejó de la plataforma.

.

.

Brennan se acurrucó en la cama, entonces un recuerdo la golpeó.

_-¿Qué crees Ronald?- preguntó Dana. Brennan los observó, ambos eran pareja, en todo sentido de la palabra, no entendía como dos científicos tan racionales, renombrados y comprometidos con su trabajo podían creer en una cosa tan mundana como el amor. _

_-Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo.- dijo él. Ella le mostraba su brazalete hecho a mano, no era un gran trabajo, como había dicho él. Y Brennan estaba segura, que el doctor Black lo sabía, pero aún así, le mintió a su novia. _

_-Gracias.- le dijo Dana con una sonrisa afectuosa. La Doctora Giselle Gianetti, alias GG, se acercó a Brennan._

_-Momentos así me hacen extrañar a mi Eddy.- le dijo. -¿A quién extrañas tú?_

_Brennan enmudeció por un momento, para luego responder. –Si te refieres a que extraño tener una pareja sexualmente compatible. Bueno, si lo extraño. _

_-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que si extrañas estar enamorada. _

_-Yo nunca he estado enamorada, el amor es una serie de reacciones químicas, donde nuestras glándulas suprarrenales segregan adrenalina por nuestro torrente sanguíneo, haciendo que el corazón lata más rápido, por lo tanto, las hormonas con el tiempo desaparecen. Nada es para siempre.- concluyó su discurso. _

_-¿Es lo que te dices todas las noches para no pensar en él?- le dijo. Pero ella en lugar de negarlo, simplemente bajó la cabeza. _

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó. Brennan sonrió al pensar en Booth, pero, no podía decírselo. _

_-No estoy enamorada.- le dijo, pero parecía decírselo más a ella misma que a su interlocutora. _

_-Eso es una buena noticia para Joseph.- le dijo. _

_Brennan sonrió, él había estado estos últimos meses tratando de llevársela a la cama, pero, sinceramente, nunca había podido dejar de pensar en Booth, prefería pasar noche enteras en su tienda, pensando en lo que podría hacer si él estuviera con ella, a sentir que lo engaña al acostarse por diez minutos con otro, aunque irónicamente, tuviera su segundo nombre, no era él. _

_-Joseph sabe que no quiero nada con él. _

_-¿Por qué crees que vino a la excursión con nosotros?- le dijo. Ambas voltearon a ver, detrás de Dana y Ronald, venía un hombre solitario de cabellos castaños, llegando a dorados, y de ojos verdes. _

_-Le interesa los descubrimientos, como a todos nosotros. _

_-Síguete diciendo cosas así, pero algún día tendrás que enfrentar la realidad, y ese hombre que amas, algún día tendrás que decírselo, Tempe.- Brennan asintió, y decidió no discutir más con ella. _

_En ese momento llegaron al lugar donde tenía que excavar, se asentaron, y cuando encendieron una fogata en la noche, se sentaron a hablar, oyeron ruidos detrás de ellos, Ronald se levantó de su asiento. _

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?- Él se volteó para ver a los demás. –No hay nadie aquí, supongo que fue algún animal- pero entonces varios hombres con armas salieron de los árboles. Brennan trató de huir, y lo hubiera logrado, sino hubiera tratado de salvar a GG, había sido su amiga desde que comenzó toda esa travesía, no quiso dejarla así como así. _

_Las atraparon, las golpearon ambas en la cabeza, luego, todo se volvió oscuro. Despertó con la luz de la luna, sintió el calor de una fogata cerca de ella, pensó que se había quedado dormida, y que todo eso había sido un sueño. Levantó la cabeza, mientras sostenía el peso con sus codos, vio como lanzaban un cuerpo al fuego, vio que sus atacantes no le prestaban atención, se levantó y corrió tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, pero sintió un peso aplastarle y cayó al suelo, luego, todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente. _

.

.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, entendió todo, supo como le habían arrebatado su vida, y como la historia de Ryan, concordaba con lo que había pasado. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, encontrarse con Booth, con Ángela, Cam, Hodgins y su sobrinita, con Parker.

Y visitar la tumba de Dana, recordó lo buena amiga que había sido. No la podía recordar, nadie sabía que fue su amiga, no podía sentir su pérdida porque nadie de los que conocía la conocía, y eso le dolía.

Justo en ese momento, supo que tenía que encerrar al desgraciado que les había arruinado la vida, por ella, y por todos los que murieron bajo sus manos.

Tenía que escapar, y lo haría de una manera u otra.

.

.

**Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? No me odien. **


	10. Escapar ¿Lo lograré?

**¿Qué creen? ¿Brennan escapará?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

.

.

_Sabes que moriría por ti, que mataría por ti… - dijo la voz de Booth en su cabeza. Luego la imagen de él acariciándole el dorso de la mano. –Todo va a estar bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa. _

_._

_No hay nada que yo no pudiera hacer por él.- dijo ella misma refiriéndose a Booth. _

_._

Varias lágrimas caían libremente en la almohada. Al parecer, como su cerebro no tenía nada que hacer más que sentir miedo, quería llenarse de recuerdos para no pesar en que estaba atrapada. Pero igual, cada recuerdo, dolía más que el anterior.

-Ya no, por favor.- murmuró.

.

_-¿Me vas a traicionar? – Le preguntó seriamente. Booth se tomó un trago de whisky. _

_Luego de una pausa que le pareció una mala señal a Brennan. - No. - le dijo y sonrió. _

_Brennan levantó su trago - No obstante estaré vigilante. - y bebió un sorbo. _

_Booth hizo lo mismo, - ¿No obstante?- Y le dedicó una sonrisa. _

_._

_-¿Quieres que basemos nuestras acciones en tu instinto?- le dijo mientras iban en la SUV. _

_-Ustedes tienen sus máquinas brillantes. Yo tengo mi instinto._

_-Siempre es así donde sea que están juntos.- preguntó Ángela desde el asiento trasero. _

_Ella respondió -¡Sí!- al mismo tiempo que él exclamaba: -¡No!_

_Ángela sonrió desde atrás. -¡Eso es sexy!- Brennan sonrió. No lo iba admitir pero le gustaba discutir con Booth. _

_._

Sonrió entre lágrimas. Cada vez le dolía más y más. Extrañaba a todos. Ángela, Booth, Hodgins y Cam.

.

_-¡Ella es genial!- dijo Parker mientras le sonreía. Quería a ese niño como si fuera su hijo. _

_._

Ese último recuerdo le dio la fuerza necesaria para luchar. Comenzó a gritar. Ryan abrió la puerta para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó "Ryan"

Brennan seguía gritando, hasta que se desmayó. Ryan comenzó a moverla para despertarla, pero no reaccionaba. La desató y desesposo. Cargó a Brennan y la llevó al baño de arriba, la dejó en el suelo, encendió la ducha.

En cuanto a Brennan al sentir que la dejaba en el suelo, buscó algún objeto que le sirviera, vio la tijera en el lavabo, la tomó antes de que Ryan la viera y la escondió en su blusa.

Ryan la cargó para meterla en la ducha, pero no esperaba que le apuñalara en el estómago. La soltó al sentir el objeto dentro de él. Brennan al caer al suelo, se levantó y corrió. Ryan la tomó por el tobillo. Ella sintió como su secuestrador se subía en ella.

_Primero muerta. _Pensó y le dio una patada en los bajos. Él se retorció de dolor, Brennan aprovechó para escapar. Llegó al vestíbulo y vio la puerta, salió de la casa, el sol la ofusco pero siguió corriendo.

-¡Emily!- gritó Ryan. Brennan vio una parte que estaba llena de arbustos y árboles. Se adentro en ella, pero Ryan la vio, levantó su arma y disparó.

.

.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Booth mientras veía a Hannah empacar su última prenda.

-Seeley. Obviamente, aún tienes sentimientos por Temperance.

-Sí, pero no de los que tú crees… es mi amiga, y acaba de ser secuestrada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me dejaste en el altar.

-Hannah, por favor, no vayas contra la lógica…- suplicó Booth.

-No… no es sólo por la boda, si fuera sólo eso, no me estuviera yendo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? Porque honestamente, no te entiendo.- dijo Booth.

Hannah suspiró. –Eso, nunca me entiendes… sé que intentaste amarme, sé que me amaste, pero también sabía que no me amabas completamente. Siempre fue Brennan, pero ella no estaba ahí, y yo era a la que amabas después de ella. Y funcionó. Hasta hace una semana.

-Eso no es cierto, yo te amo a ti.

-Pero amas más a Brennan.- dijo Hannah, al ver que Booth no lo negó, volvió a suspirar.

-Seeley, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo vivir siendo medio amada. Merezco amor puro y sincero sin restricciones. Necesito ser la Brennan de alguien. ¿Me entiendes?- Booth asintió.

-Bien. Ahora, el destino te está dando una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala.- Booth le sonrió tristemente. Hannah lo abrazó, Booth la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No te olvidaré Seeley Booth.- susurró Hannah. Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, ella se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el mango de su maleta e hizo un ademán con su mano a modo de despedida.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Booth se quedó recostado en la pared. _Demasiado para un día. _Pensó para sus adentros. Su celular empezó a sonar. _¿Qué acaso no me pueden dar un poco de paz? _

-Booth.- dijo al responder.

-Sabemos donde se esconde.- dijo Charlie. Booth tomó su abrigo, y salió velozmente por la puerta mientras su amigo le daba la dirección, la cual era a las afueras de D. C. Pasó rápidamente el vestíbulo, y cruzó tan rápido la puerta que no se dio cuenta de pasó justo al lado de Hannah. La cual lo vio con una sonrisa. _Tráela a casa Seeley. Sé feliz. _Pensó, para luego llamar un taxi.

.

.

-¡Booth!- gritó Ángela por el teléfono.

-Ángela. ¿Cómo supiste?

-¿Ya llegaste?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Booth.

-Estoy llegando. Y no sabemos si está ahí.- dijo con una nota de miedo.

-¿Pero es posible?- preguntó Hodgins esperanzado.

-Sí, es posible. Ya llegué chicos. Hay varias patrullas. Si la encuentro serán los primeros en saberlos.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Cam.

-También serán los primeros.

-Bien, suerte Booth.- dijo ella.

Él cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a la casa. Vio que Arnold estaba metido en la patrulla. Booth se acercó a un policía. -¿Sólo él estaba?

-Aparentemente sí.

-¿No había una mujer en la casa?

-Bueno, aún están revisando el lugar. Pase si quiere agente.

Booth le dio una palmada en la espalda para luego entrar. El lugar era una pocilga. Todo estaba regado por doquier, el baño decía escena del crimen había sangre, mucha sangre. Booth temió lo peor, luego bajó por las escaleras, llegó al sótano. Lo que vio ahí lo enfermó.

Había dos juegos de esposas en la cama, ambas estaban cerradas alrededor del barandal de metal que había en esta, luego una soga, que tenía junto a ella un número amarillo que decía nueve, el cual indicaba evidencia. _Lástima que no podré ahorcarlo con esa soga. _Pensó. Todo el cuarto olía mal, si su instinto no le fallaba, estaba seguro de que Brennan había estado en ese sótano. Y la habían tenido como animal, vio que los forenses tomaban evidencia, cuando vio a uno tomar con las pinzas un cabello castaño. _Justo del color de Bones. _Luego observó la almohada, vio que estaba mojada.

-Hola Shelley. ¿Eso está mojado?

-¡Seeley! Sí, está mojado.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó.

-85% de agua, y el resto son proteínas, glucosa, sodio y potasio.- Booth se le quedó viendo esperando a que le explicara, pero ella no lo hizo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Shelley lo vio, meditando entre decirle o no.

-Lágrimas Seeley.

Booth asintió lentamente. –Gracias Shell.- Shelley salió del lugar, cuando todos los forenses se fueron del lugar, Booth pateó la silla que estaba ahí y salió.

.

.

-No la encontramos chicos.- dijo Booth por el teléfono.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Cam.

-No otra vez.- murmuró Ángela rompiendo a llorar. Hodgins la abrazó fuertemente.

-Booth, el laboratorio llamó.- dijo Charlie.

-Oh, me tengo que ir. Pero les aseguro que no me rendiré, así que ustedes tampoco.- dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?

Charlie, quien tenía años de conocer a Booth, sabía que la noticia que le iba a dar a Booth no le gustaría, y le asustaría también.

-El forense dijo que la sangre encontrada en los arbustos pertenecía a una mujer. Compararon muestras de la doctora Brennan con ella y resultó positiva.- Al oír eso Booth sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo.

-Lo voy a matar.- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que… tengo que interrogar a Arnold

_Luego me aseguraré de ponerle la inyección letal yo mismo. _Pensó. Y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios.

.

.

**Continuará…. **

**¿Qué creen que le pasó a Brennan? **

**Gracias por leer. **


	11. Salvame

**Siento la tardanza, ya saben, el tiempo es lo que menos tiene uno en estas épocas, además, está más largo que los demás capis. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores que nos dieron la serie más maravillosa que puede existir

**Recomendación**** Musical: All Fall Down de One Republic o Bring me to Life de Evanescence. **

**,**

**.**

Una mujer estaba recostada en una roca en un lote baldío, cada segundo que pasaba perdía sangre, si las matemáticas no fallaban no le quedaba más de una hora de vida, necesitaba un milagro para que la encontraran. Tenía dos heridas de balas, una en el hombro, y otra en el muslo, había tratado de detener la hemorragia, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, necesitaba un hospital urgentemente pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir su camino.

_Si voy a morir no puedo decir que no lo intenté. _Pensó con una perturbadora tranquilidad. _Lo siento chicos, lo siento. _

.

.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Brennan?- gritó el agente en la cara de Ryan, mejor conocido como Arnold "The Ghost" Von Wesley.

-¿Quién?- le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Temperance Brennan. La mujer que secuestraste y le hiciste creer que era tu esposa.

-No sé de qué me habla agente, nunca lastimaría a una mujer tan hermosa.

Booth al oír eso pensó que lo había atrapado. -¡Así que la conoces!

-Claro que sí, soy fanático de sus libros.- le dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Booth asintió lentamente, luego se acercó a Arnold y lo tomó de la chaqueta de cuero para luego tirarlo a la pared. La silla calló al suelo haciendo un gran escándalo ya que era de metal, el agente tenía al maldito desgraciado que le había quitado a Bones enfrente, podía ahorcarlo en ese preciso instante, lo quiso y pudo haberlo hecho, pero quería encontrarla, podía matarlo, pero se llevaría a Temperante a la tumba también.

-¿Dónde está la Doctora Brennan?- le preguntó con odio.

-¿Por qué quiere encontrarla con tanta desesperación? ¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Está enamorado de ella!- dijo con sorna y una sonrisa burlona.

-Te voy a matar…- musitó entre dientes.

-¡Booth!- exclamó Charlie detrás de él. –Déjalo.

Él no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo, Charlie lo tomó del brazo, pero el agente se soltó bruscamente y caminó hacía la puerta.

-¡Agente Booth!- gritó Arnold con una voz que parecía salida de una de esas películas de terror. Él volteó con una máscara de indiferencia, pero por dentro ardía de furia.

-No hay que arrancar a las flores más bellas de su hábitat sólo porque a uno le parezcan un hermoso regalo del cielo. Tristemente, se les va la vida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- le preguntó el agente con recelo.

-Nunca había visto una tan rara que sobreviviera luego de varios años, pensé que no existían, pero la he encontrado.

Booth vio a Charlie, alarmado, confundido, como pidiéndole que lo detuviera de cometer una locura.

-Como dije, era un hermoso regalo del cielo, mi objeto más preciado, pero tuve que quitarle la vida yo mismo, no podía dejar que alguien más la tuviera.

Esa última oración, hizo que Booth perdiera la batalla entre su autocontrol y su odio hacía ese hombre. Se lanzó como un león a su presa, pero su amigo lo detuvo antes de que lo matara a golpes.

-¡Ella no es un objeto! ¡Es una mujer! ¡Maldito animal!- Charlie lo sacó de la sala, y cerró la puerta tras sí. Y aunque Seeley luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, el otro agente lo mantuvo a raya hasta que se calmó.

_Booth…_ escuchó en su cabeza, era la voz de Bones llamándolo. Entendió que debía calmarse, que la mujer que más amaba en su vida estaba en algún lado y lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento Charlie.

-Está bien Booth. No es fácil.- le dijo para consolarlo.

-Nunca es fácil.- murmuró bajo su aliento.

-Creo que… me uniré al equipo de búsqueda, terminaré matando al desgraciado si me quedó.- Le dijo. El agente asintió y le dejó ir.

.

.

Quince minutos después, Booth estaba en el lugar de los hechos, vio la sangre seca en el césped, supo que estuvo tan cerca, pero no llegó a tiempo.

_Le fallé, le fallé otra vez, no estuve para ella. _Pensó con remordimiento.

Siguió el camino de sangre, al llegar al final de este supo que Brennan se había aplicado un torniquete. Buscó en todos los árboles, arbustos y rocas, por un momento pensó que quizás era cierto y la había matado. Él era un ex francotirador, sabía que perder esa cantidad de sangre te dejaba al borde de la muerte.

_No pudo haberla matado, no otra vez. _El ladrido de un perro callejero lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era un husky siberiano, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. El agente sonrió, siempre ese color le recordaba a su compañera. Caminó en dirección contraria al can, pero este lo siguió, y lo jaló del pantalón.

-Déjame.- le pidió. -¡Vete!

El perro se sentó, Booth podía jurar que vio obstinación en su postura. _Es un perro. ¡Dios! ¿En qué estás pensando? _

Se hincó para revisar su placa. Lo acarició detrás de la oreja.

-No tienes placa.- le dijo. –Me equivoqué, no eres perro. ¿Tienes casa preciosa?

Luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que parecía preguntándole tal cosa a un animal. Unos segundos después se sintió culpable por estar jugando con un perro en vez de buscar por Bones. Se paró y se alejó del animal, pero este comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente y jalarlo a la dirección contraria.

-¡Déjame!- le gritó y por primera vez notó la sangre que había en las patas de este. Se congeló en su lugar, y su instinto le dijo que tenía que seguirla. Ella lo soltó y comenzó a correr en dirección a unos lotes baldíos, Booth lo hacía junto a ella.

Divisó varias rocas tiradas, había una que llamó su atención, estaba manchada, cuando entendió que era sangre corrió más rápido, entre la penumbra del atardecer vio una silueta de mujer.

-¡Bones! ¡Bones! ¡Temperance!- al llegar se hincó junto a ella y le tomó el pulso. Era débil, pero estaba ahí.

-¡Soy el Agente Booth! ¡Placa 585688! ¡Necesito una ambulancia a los lotes baldíos de la avenida Chase, calle cuatro! ¡Rápido!

-Temperance, soy yo. Booth.- le habló. –Lo vas a lograr, lo vas a lograr así como yo lo hice hace cinco años porque te amaba. Vamos, yo sé que tu puedes, no me dejes sólo, sé que fui un idiota pero no te vayas por favor.- Ella tenía cerrados los ojos, él no soltaba su mano y no la soltaría, se oyó un aullido que resonó por todo el lugar. Dos almas luchaban por encontrar su camino a casa, sabiendo que no podrían lograrlo sin la otra.

El aullido sólo fue interrumpido por la sirena de una ambulancia.

.

.

Brennan despertó en lugar demasiado luminoso. Cerró sus ojos al sentir que la luz hacía que sus ojos le ardieran.

-Tempe.- dijo una voz que le pareció muy conocida. Abrió los ojos con recelo, vio a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, que le pareció familiar.

-Tempy, hija.- Fue cuando los abrió por completo.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de infinita ternura.

-Pues siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.- bromeó.

-Cerca, pero no. Te han disparado.

Brennan negó con la cabeza confundida. -¿Qué?

-Hija, estás en el limbo.

Por primera vez, Temperance notó que sólo estaban ellas dos en ese lugar tan iluminado.

-¿Cómo? No, eso es imposible, no existe tal cosa.

Su madre sonrió nuevamente. –Eso es lo que hubieras dicho antes, y te lo creerías, pero ahora sé que ya no lo haces más.

-Pero… si eres mi madre eso significa que…

-Estoy muerta. Sí, lo estoy. Debería estar en el cielo, pero me he quedado aquí para esperarte a ti, a tu hermano y a tu padre.- le explicó.

-¿Tengo familia?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, la tienes, creo que a los chicos se les pasó ese pequeño detalle.- Dijo Christine. Temperance sonrió, tenía un hermano, tenía un familia, luego el peso de la situación cayó sobre sus hombros.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¿Estoy muerta?- preguntó alarmada.

-No. Aún. Temperance, tienes que tomar una decisión.- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué clase de decisión?

-Puedes quedarte aquí… o puedes luchar por tu vida.- Brennan se le quedó viendo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Contigo?- su madre asintió, pero le vio preocupada, algo que Brennan no notó. Parecía que decidirse no sería difícil, pero luego recordó porque terminó así en primer lugar.

-Booth.-susurró. Recordó todo lo que había pasado para estar a su lado. _Pero para estos momentos ya debe estar casado. _Pensó, pero sus pensamientos resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Hija, si vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, no te críe como pensé que lo había hecho.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil.- dijo frustrada.

-Nunca lo es.- replicó su madre.

-Pensé que querías que me quedara.

-Es tu decisión, tu destino, lo que yo quiera no importa.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, suspiró, quizás esa era la opción más fácil, quedarse con su madre parecía buena idea, pero siempre había sido una luchadora, lo sentía en su ser, siempre fue así, y supo que decisión debía tomar.

-Lucharé.- dijo con convicción. Su madre asintió.

-Buena elección.

Temperance se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Y sólo para que lo sepas, quería que vivieras.- le susurró.

-Te quiero mamá.- Ambas se quedaron un momento así, luego, Brennan deshizo el abrazo, y se limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también Tempy. Ahora ve, tienes una vida por delante.

-¿Cómo salgo?- preguntó Brennan.

-Simplemente tienes que correr en dirección opuesta.

-Gracias mamá. Adiós.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, tomó aire y comenzó a correr.

-Adiós hija mía.- susurró con cariño.

-Dale saludos a tu padre y a tu hermano. Diles que no se metan en problemas.

-Lo haré.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en una oscuridad profunda.

.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-_Despierta. Por favor. _– dijo una voz al fondo de la oscuridad. _Booth. _Pensó. Luego toda esa oscuridad se sacudió.

_-No responde. Más carga. Despejen.- _Otra sacudida. Brennan nadó a través de las tinieblas, hasta que vio un haz de luz, trató de acercarse a él pero fue como si la oscuridad la atrajera hacía el fondo.

_Bren, Bren, ¡Por Dios! _Dijo Ángela. Y eso fue lo último que necesito para llegar a la luz.

.

.

-¡Paren!- Todos voltearon a ver al doctor. –Está respondiendo.

El pitido del electrocardiógrafo se normalizó. Dejó de ser uno insistente para volverse uno normal.

-Se ha estabilizado.- dijo aliviado. Todos los que estaba fuera de la sala suspiraron de alivio.

.

.

Cada recuerdo de su vida, cada momento, cada risa, cada tristeza, todo, pasó frente a los ojos de Brennan, desde que su madre le regaló una muñeca a los cinco, hasta que Russ se fue, cada día en el sistema de adopción.

.

_-Niña rara, eres una rara y por eso no te daré tu muñeca.- Dijo una niña de cabellos rubios que le quitó su objeto preferido, ya que su madre se lo había dado. _

_-¡No! ¡Dámela!- gritó Temperance. La niña simplemente rió ante la petición, entonces Brennan se levantó de la cama y le pegó en la nariz, le arrebató la muñeca y se marchó. Días después la sacaron del hogar adoptivo. _

_._

Recordó cuando se graduó de secundaria, luego cuando comenzó a estudiar antropología, sus días de universitaria, cuando se recibió de antropóloga forense, sus trabajos, cuando comenzó en el Jeffersonian. Recordó a Zack, y lo mucho que se había encariñado con él. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Ángela, como se forjó su amistad, luego vino Booth.

Recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Todos y cada uno de los sinsabores que habían pasado en el laboratorio, así como también las alegrías.

Y fue cuando un recuerdo, él más doloroso que había sentido la golpeó.

_-Yo soy el jugador- le dijo, ella lo vio confundida._

_-Creo en darle a esto una oportunidad- La mente de Brennan, acostumbrada a trabajar a mil por hora, estaba teniendo problemas para entender una simple oración. _

_-Mira quiero darle a esto una oportunidad.- le dijo con convicción, y fue cuando todo encajó en la cabeza de Temperance. _

_-¿Te refieres a nosotros?- le preguntó con cautela. _

_Y fue con el primer impedimento que su cabeza le presento -No, el FBI no nos dejaría trabajar juntos_

_Booth se acercó a ella. -No hagas eso, no hay razón para... – y la besó. Su racionalidad se apagó por unos pocos segundos, los suficientes para corresponderle, pero volvió. _

_-NO. NO.- dijo mientras lo separaba, aún saboreaba ese beso, y quería más, pero no podía tener más. _

_¿Por qué?¿Por qué?- __le preguntó con dolor, Brennan se sintió pésima al ver tanto dolor en la expresión de Booth, sus ojos enrojecidos, no quería ser la causante de ese dolor. _

_-Tú piensas que me estás protegiendo pero tú eres el que necesita protección- Pero podía herirlo ahora que más tarde cuando su amistad ya no tuviera salvación. _

_-¿Protección de qué?_

_-De mí- dijo con dolor. -No tengo tu clase de corazón abierto.- Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, algo en su estómago que hacía que este se le revolviera. _

_-Sólo dale una oportunidad es todo lo que pido.- Y por un momento pensó. _Sí, lo podemos intentar. _Pero luego pensó en las consecuencias, que eran separarse de Booth profesionalmente, y al separarse románticamente, no volverlo a ver. _

_-No tú mismo lo dijiste, la definición de locura, es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente_

_-Entonces vayamos por un resultado diferente._

_-Está bien, sólo óyeme. Cuando hablas con parejas mayores que han estado enamoradas por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, es siempre el hombre quien dice: Lo sabía.- Pero ella sabía que él no podía saberlo, que todo era una simple ilusión. _

_-__Lo supe, justo desde el principio- dijo convencido, pero por una vez en toda su amistad, Brennan no siguió su ecuación, que era lógica + instinto de Booth, siguió sólo la primera. _

_-Tu evidencia es una anécdota_

_-Soy ese hombre, Bones soy ese hombre, lo sé- _Lo siento, lo siento. _Pensó con todo el dolor que pudo sentir alguna vez, y fue cuando se quebró. _

_-Yo... yo.. yo no soy una jugador. Soy una científica, no puedo cambiar, no sé como. No sé como.- Booth la vio a punto de llorar, derrotado, ella no podía con esa imagen, no quería verlo así, le dolía. _

_-No estés tan triste.- fue lo único que le pudo decir. _

_-OK, Ok_

_-Tienes razón. Tienes razón.-_Desearía no tenerla. _Pensó fugazmente, casi sin percatarse. _

_Temperance se sentó junto a él, aún temía algo, eso que no quería que pasara. -¿Aún podemos trabajar juntos?- Perderlo para siempre. Sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho cuando Booth le hizo esperar tanto por esa respuesta, debió notarse en su rostro porque él desvió la mirada. _

_-Si._

_Brennan, quien estaba más tensa que una cuerda de guitarra, se relajó pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado. -Gracias._

_-Pero tengo que seguir adelante.- Y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande, le dolió escuchar eso pero no sabía porque. _

_-Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me vaya a amar por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años.- Brennan asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir. _

_Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Brennan lo cortó. -Lo sé.- y aunque el nudo en su garganta la traicionó en esa, era mejor que quedarse callada. Al menos eso pensó ella. Pensó que sabía. _

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? Se acepta de todo. **


	12. La Declaración en la Mentira

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores que nos dieron la serie más maravillosa que puede existir

**.**

**Nos queda un capi y el epílogo. *snif* *snif* Gracias por sus reviews, sus alerts, y a los que me agregaron a favoritos, también a los que me leen, sin ustedes este fic no hubiera llegado lejos. Es el último del año. **

.

.

La luz la cegó por unos instantes, se sentía perdida, confundida, abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró en una habitación de hospital, luego recordó porque estaba ahí.

_Pensé que moriría. _Cuando ya todo se hizo más claro, recordó la experiencia que tuvo, vio a su madre en el limbo, y ella que decía que después de la muerte no había nada. Suspiró profundamente y vio a su alrededor.

-Booth.- susurró, estaba dormido en el sillón. Brennan sonrió al verlo ahora entendía porque lo amaba, porque esos tres años era lo único que la había sacado a flote, él era su ancla, su mejor amigo y a pesar de la distancia que genero su declaración de amor, aún seguía con ella.

Fue ahí cuando entendió su ida a Maluku, había huido. Pero también entendió algo más, Booth estaba sufriendo con ella, cada día que trabajaban juntos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir con él, la había amado con toda su fuerza pero ella le negó la oportunidad, seguir junto a él podía clasificarse como masoquismo.

Booth despertó y la vio con adoración. _Aún me ama. _Pensó tristemente. Se dio cuenta que toda su vida se la había pasado huyendo por puro egoísmo, bien, ahora iba a hacerlo, pero no para protegerse a ella misma, sino por amor, el sentimiento menos egoísta en toda la tierra, para proteger a Booth de sí misma.

-Ya despertaste.- dijo emocionado, se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa enorme, sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado, días y días de buscarla habían dado sus frutos, ahora estaba viva, tenía una segunda oportunidad.

-Sí, lo estoy…- susurró con una sonrisa. Luego sus ojos se aguaron.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- dijo.

-No tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

_No, no lo estás, ahora tienes a Hannah, estás casado con ella, y yo… yo tengo que alejarte. _

-Señor, no sé a que se refiere… gracias por acompañarme pero estaré bien.- Booth se heló en ese mismo instante. _Oh no, no otra vez, por favor Dios, no. _

-Bones, soy yo, Booth.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Bones? Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, soy una antropóloga respetada, no lo conozco señor Booth.- le espetó con frialdad.

Él dejó escapar un sollozo, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Brennan lo vio sorprendida, años con Ryan le dejaron una buena base de actuación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Booth la vio con dolor en su rostro, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar lo mucho que le dolía hacer eso.

-Sí, estoy bien, lamento el mal entendido, yo… uh, llamaré al doctor.- dijo. Se levantó del sillón y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la derecha.

Brennan al sentirse sola inhaló profundamente, no podía quebrarse en ese momento. _No, no ahora, aún no. _

El doctor llegó acompañado de Booth. Él médico le informó que su amnesia era retrograda, pero que aún no tenía explicación, ya que recordaba todo menos al agente, y aunque le doliera, tampoco recordaba al hijo de él.

_Lo siento Parker. _Pensó.

Ángela llegó, la abrazó fuertemente, en ese momento Booth se marchó.

_Dios, lo he perdido todo, a mi prometida, a la mujer que amo. Todo. _Pensó con mucho dolor.

Los días pasaron y Brennan salió del hospital, fue a su apartamento a empacar todo, no podía seguir viviendo ahí. Ángela la ayudaba a hacerlo.

-Quizás compre una casa… no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no me iré de D. C.- le aseguró.

Su mejor amiga asintió no muy convencida. -¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas conoces a Booth, y todos esos casos que recuerdas los resolviste con él.

_Lo sé. _Pensó. – ¿En serio? Debe ser muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Si, lo es, pero él fue más que tu compañero Bren, fue tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, tu aliado… y a no ser por qué eran unos cabezotas, hubiera sido tu amante.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, él está casado.- dijo.

Ángela abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y dejó caer la blusa al suelo. Brennan se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, si no se explicaba pronto iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Sí, ya sabes, tiene esposa, un hijo, de seguro una casa con barda blanca y un perro correteando por todos lados.

Ángela se dio cuenta de que era una suposición lógica, pero su sexto sentido le decía que ahí había gato encerrado.

-¡Oh! Por eso, no, está soltero.- Comentó mientras recogía la prenda de ropa. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Brennan se quedó estática.

-¿Y… ¿El hijo?

-Es un niño adorable, pero fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, la madre no quiso casarse con él. Hace poco, tuvo una prometida… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- fingió. Brennan apretó los labios para no hablar de más.

-No recuerdo el nombre, sólo que era rubia.- mintió. Temperance sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo.

-Bueno, el asunto en cuestión es que estábamos en la boda, sí, tú y todos los demás, fue entonces cuando te secuestraron, Booth estaba a punto de decir sí, cuando lo hicieron, entonces dejó a Hannah en el altar, ella se fue poco después.

Brennan sintió como el aire de sus pulmones dejó de llegar, su cabeza le daba vueltas y empezaba a dolerle, pero se las arregló para comentar.

-Pensé que no te acordabas del nombre.- Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, como estaba de espaldas a su mejor amiga, no podía verla.

-Sí, ya me acorde ¿Y tú?

-No.- pero su voz la traicionó ya que sonaba tan pequeña que su amiga supo que estaba a punto de llanto. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó, al principio Brennan se resistió, pero luego se dejó hacer porque lo necesitaba.

Sabía que la había cagado en grande, no podía llegar y decirle a Booth que había fingido no recordarlo para que él por fin pudiera seguir adelante con su esposa, pero tampoco quería basar una relación en mentiras si es que todavía había oportunidad de una.

No sabía como, pero sabía que debía aclarar las cosas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre tenía más alcohol en su cuerpo que la misma cerveza que le servían, se la terminó de su sorbo para luego pedir otra. Y ese hombre era Seeley Booth, unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos marrón, el brillo de estos se había perdido ese día en la habitación de hospital. No podía olvidarla. En algún momento, entre la quinta y séptima copa se dijo a sí mismo que no podía seguir lamentándose, que aunque no lo recordara, si ya se había enamorado de él una vez lo podía hacer nuevamente.

Se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado, pagó la cuenta y se fue al apartamento de su Bones, quizás su nivel de sobriedad no era el adecuado, pero aún podía caminar, y le quedaba un poco de sentido común porque no se llevó su auto.

Brennan, luego de una larga conversación con Ángela, donde ella le explicó que no había olvidado a Booth esta vez, y la artista le respondió que tenía que arreglarlo, Temperance accedió. Su mejor amiga sonrió complacida, quizás aún había esperanza para esos dos. Salieron en el auto de la antropóloga rumbo a casa del agente.

Ángela conducía ya que Brennan tenía vendada la pierna y un yeso en el brazo derecho.

Lo que no se imaginaron, era que un Booth alcoholizado arribó segundos después al mismo lugar que ellas dejaron atrás.

Llegaron al apartamento, la antropóloga tocó y tocó hasta el cansancio. Temió lo peor, y lo peor era que no le quisiera abrir, luego pensó que quizás no estaba.

_Quizás ya tiene alguna cita. _Pensó pesimista.

Volvió al auto, subió sin mencionar palabra alguna y Ángela entendió el mensaje. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, cuando llegaron se despidieron y a pesar de que la artista insistió en quedarse, Brennan no la dejó.

-Estoy mejor sola.- le dijo tristemente.

Ángela se fue y ella subió las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegó a su apartamento se encontró en la puerta a Booth, tocando insistentemente y murmurando incoherencias.

-¿Booth?- dijo confundida.

-Bones, regresaste, te estaba buscando, digo, sé que no me reconoces pero yo a ti sí.- le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, pero aún así se podía percibir la seguridad en su voz. Ella le dejó continuar.

-Sé que tu flor favorita son los narcisos, también que tu planeta favorito es Júpiter, que te sientes tonta hablándole a las lápidas, sé que la pasaste muy mal en el sistema de adopción y que no puedes estar en lugares cerrados por el incidente del sepulturero. También sé que tus padres te dejaron a los quince años y tu hermano también. Sé que te gusta el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, no crees en Dios, que hablas… hablas seis lenguas, dos de las cuales yo no he oído nunca.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Brennan escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras.

-Sé que siempre quisiste un cerdo como mascota y que no te agrada que saltemos a conclusiones, pero más importante que todo, sé que me amaste y yo fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta, siento que haya pasado ocho años para decirte todo esto…

-Para.- le pidió en un hilo de voz.

-Pero… - comenzó pero Temperance le cortó.

-Para, para. No te disculpes, sé que no me vas a perdonar Booth pero… te he mentido. Yo… pensé que estabas casado y feliz con Hannah. ¿Quién era yo para arruinar esa felicidad? Lo sé, sé todo eso porque te recuerdo, nunca he podido olvidarte, nunca, fuiste el primer recuerdo que tuve cuando perdí la memoria, lo siento, lo siento.- le dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Booth se quedó estático, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Brennan.

-¿Booth? ¿A dónde vas?- ella caminó hacía él y lo tomó por el hombro. Él al sentir el contacto de su mano en su la tela de su camisa, la tomó por la muñeca, la encerró en la pared y la besó.

Ese besó no fue tierno, no, fue uno cargado de lujuria, pasión, pero sobre todo ira.

Brennan lo separó de ella, no quería que las cosas fueran así.

-¡Booth estás borracho!- exclamó.

-Sí, lo sé, y tú me mentiste descaradamente.- susurró muy cerca de ella, aún la tenía atrapada entre él y la pared. -¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado, dándose cuenta por primera vez que había sido algo brusco.

-No.- dijo en un hilo de voz. Se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas parecían fuego, sentirse tan cerca del otro les quemaba por dentro. –Booth, tenemos dos opciones, o intentamos que funcionen…

-O nos dejamos de ver, para siempre.- completó como leyendo su mente.

Hubo un profundo silencio, el cual Brennan rompió. -¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Booth en un susurro.

.

**Continuará… **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Amenazas?**

**Gracias por haber hecho de mi 2010 un año espectacular. Son lo mejor. **


	13. Intentarlo es Todo lo que Quiero

**Bien, mi lado cursi y sentimental se deja ver en este capi, quizás demasiado pero me gusta el resultado final. Así que aquí les va…. **

**AH! Cierto, sé que siempre actualizo mis dos historias al mismo tiempo, pero hoy no es el caso, jeje, la actulizaré pronto, pero como ya tenía este capi terminado me dije: ¿Por qué no?**

**¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mi recomendación musical es ****Beautiful**** de Trading Yesterday. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

.

_Hubo un profundo silencio, el cual Brennan rompió. -¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó._

_-No lo sé.- Respondió Booth en un susurro_

.

Habían pasado varios minutos después de esas palabras, ninguno se atrevía a mediar alguna, Booth pegó su frente a la de la antropóloga.

-No quiero perderte.- dijo.

-Ni yo tampoco.- El agente se acercó para besarla pero ella apartó el rostro. Besó su mejilla, dejando sus labios posados ahí más de lo normal, y los separó lentamente.

-_¿Por qué?_-preguntó con la voz rasposa.

-Estás borracho Booth. Es muy probable que no recuerdes nada de esto en la mañana.- dijo usando su tono profesional. Él sintió como se le alborotaba la sangre al escuchar eso.

-La misma Brennan de siempre, pensé que me amabas…

-Cállate.- le dijo. –No digas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir.

-No porque esa eres tú.- le espetó. –No, perdón, me equivoqué. Tú no te arrepientes de nada.

-Eso no es cierto.- se defendió.

-Claro que sí, tú tomas decisiones, no cometes errores.

-¡No!- gritó.

-¡Sí! Así eres tú y nunca vas a cambiar. Ya no sé qué hacer.- suspiró rendido. –Porque, sinceramente, he tratado de olvidarte y no he podido.

-Booth por favor, estás muy borracho, no quieres decir lo que dices.- le dijo para hacerle entrar en razón, pero el parecía no escucharla.

-¡Cómo lo sabes! No lo sabes, no tienes idea de lo que es amar tanto a una persona que una sola palabra suya puede romper tu corazón en miles de pedazos….- Así que entre la desesperación de Brennan, los reclamos de Booth y el dolor de ambos, la verdad salió a luz.

-¡Cometí un error!- exclamó.

Booth dejó de hablar para verla a la cara, sentía que era la primera vez que le veía realmente, él no era el único que sufría con las decisiones que habían tomado, por primera vez fue consiente de todo el dolor que se habían causado al ver a Bones con lágrimas gruesas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¡Me equivoqué! Cometí un error, no… te perdí, y te herí. Y me arrepentí de ello cada día desde que te dije que no podía cambiar… lo siento. Sé lo que se siente amar, sé lo que sientes Booth. Y siento ser yo lo que te causa todo eso- le dijo entre sollozos. –No soy la misma, Emily Howe me cambió… ella no era una científica, ya no soy la misma.

-Ya no soy la misma.- repitió entre sus sollozos.

El ex ranger la tomó entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, ya no se sentía tan borracho, dejó que llorara a sus anchas en su hombro. Acarició sus sedosos cabellos y le susurró.

-Shh… todo está bien. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado.

Cuando Brennan se calmó, Booth, sin dejar de abrazarla, la llevó al apartamento. Se sentaron en el sofá, él quitó una gruesa lágrima que caía por su mejilla, ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Elijo la primera opción.- susurró Temperance. Seeley permaneció serio, ella ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa esperanzada, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar por el dolor que su silencio le provocaba.

-Estoy borracho.- Fue lo que le dijo. –Es probable que no recuerde esto en el mañana.- le advirtió.

-Yo también elijo la primera. Quiero intentarlo.- Brennan se acercó a besarlo, un beso tierno, despacio, lleno de promesas, luego se fue tornando más apasionado, ella lo tomó de las solapas del abrigo pero la detuvo. .

Temperance lo vio confundida, y casi leyendo su mente, respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

-Como te dije, probablemente no lo recuerde. Y una cosa nos llevará a la otra… además estás herida.- Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bien, pero… podrías al menos… quedarte aquí. ¿Conmigo?- Booth le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo existía para ella.

-Claro, puedo hacer eso.- Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su mano y se dirigieron a su cama. Ya ahí, se acostaron, uno junto a otro, sin esperar nada más porque eso era más que suficiente para ambos, ella sintió como acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente. Ella se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, ya casi al borde del sueño, Booth le susurró.

-Siento no poder amarte como quiero esta noche, pero no quiero lastimarte.- _Física, ni emocionalmente. _Pensó. Se acurrucó junto a ella, y dejó que Morfeo se lo llevará entre sus brazos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan fue la primera que despertó. Se estiró levemente en su cama y sintió como su cuerpo topaba con otro, sonrió ligeramente y rememoró lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Volteó para ver a su compañero, se veía tan sereno entre sus sueños, no quiso despertarlo, quizá por temor a que no recordará nada, o quizás porque le encantaba verlo dormido.

Seeley comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, desorientado trató de buscar su alarma, Brennan sonrió ante la escena, acarició su brazo levemente para que volteara, con ese sólo gesto logró más de lo deseado. Él, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, logró recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sonrió para sí y volteó a verla.

-Hola hermosa.

Temperance sonrió como adolescente en su primera cita.

-Recuerdas.- murmuró.

-Claro que sí.- respondió con una sonrisa que transmitía todo lo que quería y más. - Y pensándolo bien, no fue la propuesta que te merecías.

-¿A no?- preguntó, mitad incrédula, mitad exorbitantemente feliz.

-No, debí haber dicho algo como "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" o "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

-Booth…- replicó. Pero había algo en la mirada de él que hacía callar cada pensamiento racional.

-Quiero intentarlo.- dijo resolutiva. -Quiero… algo serio. Quiero… mmm. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al sentir sus labios recorrer su cuello.

-¿Qué crees? Aceptando tu propuesta.

Ambos sonrieron. –No te preocupes. Aún recuerdo porque no te hice el amor anoche.- susurró al ver como ella se deslizaba su mano por sus pectorales aún cubiertos por la fina tela de su camisa.

-Así que nada pasará hasta que te cures… - Luego la besó apasionadamente. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda besarte.- ésta vez fue Brennan la que acalló sus palabras.

-O acariciarte. – Beso. –Ni impide que tú me acaricies.- Beso. -Tampoco impide… - Él bajó su mano por la espalda de su ahora amante, enviando placenteros escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como se estremecía en sus brazos.

-Que te haga el desayuno.- Y con eso último la soltó de repente dejando a una Brennan muy sorprendida reposando en la cama.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minutos después, ambos estaban desayunando fruta y cereal en el sofá de la sala. Ese simple acto podría tomarse como común, sin un sentido en especial. Pero para ellos lo era todo, porque estaban juntos, porque era real y se tenían el uno al otro.

-Así que… somos una pareja.- Booth asintió.

-Entonces… podemos salir a citas.- Volvió a asentir.

-Y si, hipotéticamente hablando, claro está, yo decidiera invitarte a cenar, digamos, está noche… tendría que hacer algo más romántico que macarrones con queso.

-Claro, si hipotéticamente hablando, me invitaras a cenar, lo cual no estás haciendo, entonces yo no te dejaría cocinar.

-Bueno, si tú hipotéticamente hicieras eso, yo no te avisaría y sería una sorpresa.- Booth la vio con recelo.

-¿Qué te parece si cocinamos los dos?

-Era una hipótesis, no necesariamente la tenemos que poner en práctica.- Bromeó.

-Vamos Bones, sé por qué la planteaste.- Brennan le sonrió y luego asintió. Luego de un profundo silencio.

-Te extrañe. ¿Sabes?

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó extrañado.

-En Maluku. Me preguntaba todas las noches como estabas, también me enloquecía la idea de que hubieras seguido adelante, aunque no lo aceptara.

-Lo siento.- Ahora fue el turno de Brennan para verlo extrañada.

-Siento no haber estado ahí para ti.

-Booth, no tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa.- Ella se enderezó y tomó su cara entre sus manos. –No es tu culpa. ¿Sí?- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Él asintió.

-No sabes cuanto me dolió saber que habías muerto, te extrañé por tres años. Sinceramente, no había superado tu muerte. Y cuando volviste… ¡Dios! Cuando volviste pensé que estaba soñando y temía despertarme.

-Yo, por tres años sentí que algo me faltaba, que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y tú… no sabías quien eras, sólo sabía que te extrañaba. Los doctores me dijeron que no eras nadie, sólo un sueño. Y cuando te vi... no podía creerlo.

-¡Vaya! Cuando lo dices así suena a que estábamos predestinados.- bromeó.

-Alguna vez te dije que las bromas son nuestros deseos más profundos.- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. –Así que tu deseo más profundo es que estemos predestinados.

-Te equivocas Bones. Mi deseo más profundo era que tú me amaras. En cuanto a lo del destino, aún creo en él.- Dijo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo no lo hacía.- sentenció. –Pero sería estúpido si dudara de él ahora.

-Estamos predestinados.

-Quizás. No me importa, sólo sé que no te dejaré nunca. A menos que tú quieras.

-Entonces tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo porque no tengo planes de irme a ningún lado, ni hoy, ni nunca.- Y se fundieron en un largo beso.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Y este es el último capi. Ahora que ya _casi_ todo se resolvió… queda el epílogo. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Demasiada azúcar? **


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Último capi, *snif* *snif* **

.

.

Un hombre descansaba recostado en su sofá, leía las últimas noticias sobre deportes, sus nietas jugaban con sus muñecas, su hijo estaba en la cocina con su esposa, su vida en sí, era mejor de lo que había podido soñar, lo único que resentía era haber perdido a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al ver que Russ y Amy no lo escucharon, se dirigió a esta y abrió. Lo que vio lo sorprendió

-¿Booth?- dijo confundido.

-Hola Max. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, hay alguien que quiere verte. – El agente se apartó, Max dirigió su vista al automóvil negro que estaba estacionado, pero no fue el objeto en sí lo que casi le hizo desmayarse de la impresión, sino la persona que estaba recostada en él.

-¿Tempe?- Los ojos del hombre se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas. Corrió en dirección a la mujer, ella se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía su padre. Cuando los dos estuvieron a frente a frente, comenzaron las lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres tú!

-Sí papá. Soy yo.- En ese momento Max la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, sentía que si la soltaba, se iba a desvanecer.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

Deshizo el abrazo para tomarla por los hombros. –No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás.

Brennan sonrió de lado. Luego un sollozo escapó de sus labios, Max la volvió a abrazar mientras ella lloraba.

-¿Papá? ¿Quién era?- preguntó Russ dentro de la vivienda.

-¿Papá?- musitó al ver a su padre abrazar a una mujer. Luego al ver a su derecha se encontró a Booth. -¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó.

-A mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo sarcásticamente. –Será mejor que te acerques Russ.

El aludido lo vio con recelo, siempre lo había culpado de la muerte de su hermana, hizo lo que le indico y sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían.

-¿Tempy?

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró a su hermano.

-Russ.- susurró. Y se tiró a sus brazos.

-Hermanita. Eres tú. No puedo creerlo.

-Créelo. Estoy viva.

-Sí, lo estás. ¡Lo estás! Dios, no sabes cuanto te extrañé.

-Russ… me estoy ahogando.- dijo al ver que él no la soltaba y cada vez apretaba más.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

.

.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- exclamó Max luego de escuchar toda la historia del secuestro de Brennan.

-Tranquilízate Max, él ya está en la cárcel luego de que Bones testificara contra él.

-Más les vale porque sino yo mismo iría a matarlo en este mismo instante.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Temperance. Su padre sonrió, extrañaba los regaños de su hija. Luego notó por primera vez la escayola de su brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó señalando su brazo herido.

-Herida de bala y fractura del radio.

-¿Herida de bala?- preguntó. -¿Booth? ¿Cuál es tu excusa ésta vez?

-Yo… uh, no la tengo, debí protegerla. Lo siento.

-Déjalo en paz, él me salvó, sino fuera por él, quizás hubiera muerto hace tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres Tempy?- preguntó Russ, quien estaba junto a Amy.

-Cuando fue Emily Howe, la esposa de ese insensible asesino, no recordé nada, luego descubrí que me habían dado una droga experimental que impedía el desarrollo de mis recuerdos, pero hubo algo que estuvo presente en mi mente, en mis sueños… era el recuerdo de Booth. Y eso impidió que me hundiera en la soledad que sentía conviviendo en la misma casa con él. Booth me salvó de todas las maneras posibles.- se detuvo un momento para verlo a la cara. –Y no podría estar más agradecida por ello.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, y tomó su mano derecha. Todos los presentes sonrieron levemente.

-Así que tú y Booth…

-Sí, Russ, Booth y yo.

-¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó Max. –Nunca conocí a nadie tan terco como ustedes dos, ella tuvo que morirse y volver de la muerte para que aceptarán que se querían.

Todos estallaron en risas al oír semejante expresión, ambos admitieron que tenía razón.

-Que bueno que existen las segundas oportunidades.- dijo Booth.

-Y las terceras y cuartas.- comentó Brennan. Ambos sonrieron.

.

.

**Cinco semanas después… **

-¡Ángela! ¡No puedo creer que estés embarazada!- exclamó Brennan.

-Sí, bueno yo tampoco.

-Felicidades.- dijo y la abrazó.

-Gracias, y ahora sí serás madrina de él.

-O ella.

-Claro.- ambas deshicieron el abrazo.

La mañana de sábado en el parque era tranquila, los niños corrían de un lado a otro, se sentía una brisa fresca que traía consigo la esencia de las rosas que rodeaban el lugar.

-He oído que hoy te quitan el yeso.

-Ah, sí, tengo visita con el doctor y si todo va bien, hoy me lo quitan.

-¿Ya sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Ángela!- exclamó.

-¿Qué?

-Mi vida sexual no te incumbe.

-Si lo miras de cierta forma, es tu primera vez.- dijo ignorándola.

-No, no lo es, soy sexualmente activa desde los veintidós.- dijo.

Su personalidad había cambiado, ahora entendía el sarcasmo, pero no lo usaba mucho, entendía las bromas, pero a ella le salían pésimas, aún así, aún tenía problemas para entender las metáforas.

-No, porque sólo las recuerdas... es como ver películas para adultos, no sientes lo que ellos sienten.- Brennan negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, para luego rebatir su argumento.

-Si tuve sexo Ange, sé como es… fui la esposa de ese... patán por tres años.- luego se calló, eso lo decía todo, aún le dolía un poco hablar de su estancia con Ryan, o Arnold, como quiera que se llamara.

-Claro.- susurró, incómoda.

-Pero… tienes razón, será mi primera vez con Booth.

Ángela sonrió ligeramente.

-Y la primera vez que haces el amor.

-Booth dice lo mismo, No lo entiendo.- dijo cofusa.

-Claro que no, pero si todo va bien, lo entenderás esta noche.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco, luego de un pequeño silencio. Habló.

-Áng. Tengo cita con el doctor dentro de cinco horas. ¿Me acompañarías? Tengo que hacer algo antes de.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó.

-Ya lo verás.

.

.

Media hora después estaban paradas en la tumba de Giselle Gianetti, su esposo Edward O'Connell, había hecho que la enterran junto a la tumba de su madre, que quedaba a las afueras de D. C.

-Ella fue una gran amiga.- musitó Brennan a Ángela. Una pequeña lagrimilla cayó por su mejilla. La artista apretó su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba con ella.

Brennan se agachó y dejó un ramo de flores. -Gracias GG.

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron después de aquello. Temperance hubiera jurado que de alguna forma Giselle estaba ahí.

Luego se levantó.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, lo estoy.- respondió. Luego la abrazó.

-Eres una gran amiga Áng.- susurró. La artista sonrió cariñosamente.

.

.

Brennan estaba sentada en el consultorio del doctor Doley, quien había seguido su recuperación, tanto como psicológica y física. Booth estaba a su lado, causándole una especie de dejà vú donde recordó la primera vez que la llevaron con el neurólogo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada.

-Siempre fuiste una pésima mentirosa.

Brennan sonrió. –Es que… me recuerda a esa vez que te pregunte si alguna vez te ame en el consultorio del doctor Sanders.

-Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente, fue la primera vez que te vi celosa.

-Yo no estaba…- iba a protestar, pero Booth la calló con un beso.

-No lo niegues, y no te preocupes, ésta vez no me voy a casar el sábado, ésta vez a quien voy a besar al salir de aquí será a _ti, _y quizás, con algo de suerte, será ti a quien le haré el amor ésta noche.

Temperance sonrió con ternura. –La suerte no existe. Pero yo también espero que sea ésta noche.

En ese momento entró el doctor.

-Hola Temperance. Agente Booth.- les dijo en un cálido saludo. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él.

-Bien, el doctor Sanders me informó de tu caso, por suerte las drogas no dejaron ningún efecto secundario.- Hacia cuatro semanas, justo después de que ambos decidieran darse esa oportunidad, el doctor Sanders la llamó, le dijo que había encontrado rastros de una sustancia desconocida en su organismo, fueron con él inmediatamente. Luego de varias pruebas, exámenes y demás, descubrieron que era una droga, supusieron que experimental ya no que no se encontraban registros de ella, por suerte no dejó efecto secundarios, por ello, Brennan no podía recordar y al dejar de tomarla, sus recuerdos reprimidos "estallaron" por así decirlo en su mente, invadiéndola día y noche.

-Bueno, ahora veamos las heridas.

.

.

Ambos regresaban al apartamento que ahora compartían, Booth sonrió al ver a su novia abrir la puerta con su propia llave, esperaba que Sweets le dijera lo mismo que le dijo con Hannah.

_-Booth ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido con Hannah? Digo, apenas llevan dos semanas juntos y ya vives con ella.- le dijo el psicólogo preocupado. –Además, creo que deberías permitirte vivir tu duelo de manera normal. Hannah no es un remplazo para la Doctora Brennan. _

_-Sweets, si no tienes nada __**importante **__que decir, entonces lárgate. _

_-Pero…_

_-¡Fuera! _

Cuando comentó casualmente la ida de Brennan a su apartamento en el Founding Fathers, lo felicito, todos lo hicieron, sintió algo de resentimiento porque cuando Hannah se mudó con él, todos le lanzaron una serie de advertencias y le preguntaron miles de veces si estaba seguro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era porque todos sabían que aún no había superado la muerte de su compañera.

La voz de Brennan lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- anunció.

-Sí, llegamos.- dijo Booth con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Bueno, según tu doctor, tu brazo está en perfectas condiciones. Casi como si nunca te lo hubieras roto.- Brennan le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

-Que bueno. ¿No crees?

-Claro que sí, pero antes… deberíamos comer.- protestó Booth. Cuando trató de deshacer el abrazó, ella lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo besó con pasión, se separó unos cuantos milímetros para susurrar:

-Tengo hambre de otra cosa.

.

.

Luego de varias horas, lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación eran las pesadas respiraciones que provenían de los ocupantes de la cama.

-Al fin entendí lo que es hacer el amor.- susurró Brennan. –Aunque obviamente no rompimos las leyes de la física.

-No puedo creer que aún después…- pero Temperance poso un dedo en sus labios para que se detuviera.

-Aún así, me perdí en tus ojos, ya no sabía donde comenzabas tú y donde terminaba yo. Por un momento creí que habíamos roto las leyes de la física.

Booth sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Brennan se recostó en su pecho y su dedo comenzó a vagar en este.

-Ángela también tenía razón.- murmuró.

-¿Ah?

-¿Ah? Que tenías toda la razón.- le dijo con una sonrisa inocente. La cual Booth no creyó, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella. –No deberías ir a trabajar mañana.

-Booth, apenas llevó una semana contratada en el Jeffersonian… no puedo faltar así como así.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello y lo besó lentamente. Brennan gimió ante el contacto.

-Ahora, imagínate esto todo el día…- musitó.

-Claro que me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar que mi relación personal contigo afecte…- las manos de Seeley se asieron delicadamente a su cintura mientras plantaba besos en su cuello y hombros.

-Cuando lo pones así, es difícil discutirlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, sabes que quieres quedarte conmigo.- le dijo en tono juguetón. Brennan atrapó sus labios en un beso largo y apasionado, cuando se separaron él susurró:

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo y se volvieron a fundir en otro beso.

Y ese momento supieron que sería así para siempre, porque ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo, aún se siguieron amando, en contra del olvido, en contra de todas las amenazas, e incluso en contra de ellos mismos.

No le puedes mentir a tu corazón, ni él te puede ocultar nada, y si luchas contra él, lo único que acabarás haciendo será lastimándote a ti mismo y a todos los que quieres. Por suerte, Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth, lo entendieron, quizás no a tiempo, pero no fue demasiado tarde.

.

.

**El Fin**

**.**

**Bien, como les digo esto… gracias por su maravilloso apoyo, sin ustedes ésta historia nunca se hubiera terminado, les agradezco todos sus reviews. También a aquellos que me pusieron en alerts y favoritos, y a los que leían la historia. Me gusta saber que les hice pasar un buen rato leyendo este fic. **

**Saludos a Caris Bennett, brennangirl, Detective Emily Lockhart, Camy Brennan, Johana567, Janie Volturi, kateloverByB, Daniela, Margarita 1733, verodelprado, RosarioBoothBrennan, Tiffanny, Dianythaa12, serie-bones, sary, Mariapucasara, rami, Karina, B, Tami762, Paula, maya, valiitho-huesiitos, Multicolored Midnight, Giny Scully, demilylover, EmilyD-07, bonesmaniatika, bones17 quienes me dejaron review, también a aquellos que me leyeron. **

**Bueno… aquí va un fic, sólo termino el otro y empiezo la continuación de Destino. (Para los que todavía se acuerden) :P **


End file.
